Shinobi World Online
by Naruto Lucifer
Summary: Setelah berakhirnya Deat Game SAO, dan ALO, MMORPG kembali merilis Game baru bertema ninja, dengan judul Shinobi World Online
1. Chapter 1

Disebuah acara tv yang berada didalam game, kini menampilkan sosok lelaki berjubah merah, dan wajahnya tertutup sebuah topeng tengkorak, yang sedang membunuh tamu undangan dengan kekuatan kegelapan.

Dan anehnya, bukannya tamu undangan yang dibunuh menjadi pecahan kaca malah meleleh seperti lilin dengan warna hitam. Orang yang menyaksikan acara tv dalam game itu merinding ketakutan, melihat kekuatan Kegelapan yang dimiliki pemuda misterius itu.

"Jika kalian mengira orang yang meleleh seperti lilin tadi mati, kalian salah besar. Orang yang meleleh seperti lilin tadi tidak lah mati, mereka menjadi budak ku selamanya, dan tidak dapat Log Out dalam Game ini"

"Aku adalah Devil King, orang yang menjadi Tuhan di dunia SWO dan dunia nyata. Hidup lah dengan ketakutan nama Devil King"

.

**Disclamer: Naruto dan SAO bukan punya saya.**

**Naruto & SAO: Shinobi World Online.**

**Genere: Adventur, Fantasy, Sci-fi, Romance, Mystery**

**Pairing: [Naruto/Menma X OC]**

**Warning: Gaje, abal, Typo, OOC, DLL.**

.

Summary: Setelah berakhirnya peristiwa SAO dan ALO ditahun 2022 berakhir, MMORPG memuncalkan kembali game online, Shinobi World Online (SWO)

.

Nick Name ID Naruto dalam game VRMMORPG adalah Menma, jadi Naruto lebih dikenal dengan nama Menma.

.

Chapter 1: Permintaan

.

Sudah setahun lamanya, setelah peristiwa mengerikan SAO berakhir, dan pencipta ALO ditangkap polisi. Sekarang kembali muncul game MMORPG yang memakai sistem VRMMORPG, yang tentu menggiurkan para remeja, dan orang dewasa dunia ini.

Shinobi World Online (SWO), adalah game terbaru VRMMORPG, yang tentu berpetualang sebagai seorang ninja, dan yang lebih menarik lagi ninja dalam SWO mempunyai elemen, seperti, Katon, Suiton, Doton, Futon, dan Raiton, selain itu yang membuat orang semakin tertarik memainkan SWO adalah, mereka bisa menukar uang SWO dengan uang dunia nyata, ditambah, game VRMMORPG SWO dapat menggunakan ID yang pernah mereka pakai dalam game lain, seperti SAO dan ALO.

_._

_Naruto POV _

Perkenalkan nama ku Naruto Uzumaki, tapi teman-teman ku memangil ku Menma, karaena Nick Name ku dalam game SAO dan ALO, jadi mereka sudah terbiasa, umur ku 18 tahun, aku adalah seorang anak yang ditinggal sendiri di sebuah Apartemen, Orang tua ku meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu, tepat 1 tahun sebelum aku bermain SAO.

Diri ku adalah salah satu korban SAO, tapi aku tidak seperti Kirito dan Asuna yang populer, aku hanya seorang player kelas bawah, yang mempunyai level dibawah 70 kenapa demikian? karena aku tidak tertarik dengan SAO.

Aku bermain SAO bukan untuk bermain game tapi untuk hiburan semata, ya karena aku bosan dengan kehidupan ku yang begitu-begitu saja. Tapi yang awalnya hiburan, malah berubah menjadi mala petaka untuk semua pemain SAO karena tidak dapat Log Out selama 2 tahun lamanya.

Setelah bencana SAO berakhir, aku bersyukur masih dapat hidup didunia. Setelah beberapa hari berlalu, aku mendapatkan surat, bahwa seluruh pemain SAO akan mendapat sekolah khusus di Tokyo, tanpa pikir panjang aku setujui permintaan itu, tidak mungkin kan aku harus berhenti sekolah di SMA kelas 1 begitu saja kan.

Satu bulan telah berlalu semenjak peristiwa SAO, entah tahu dari siapa nomor smartphone ku tiba-tiba Kirito menelfonku, kalau Asuna masih terjebak dalam Game yang bernama ALO.

Aku bukannya tidak mau membantu Kirito, tapi takut merepotkan Kirito, jadi ia tidak membantu Kirito untuk menyelamatkan Asuna dalam ALO, tapi itu tidak membuat kita menjadi menjauh, ya karena Kirito tahu, aku masih trauma dengan game VRMMORPG.

_Naruto END POV_

.

_(Bar/21 - 06 - 2023/14.41)_

Telah setahun semenjak peristiwa SAO yang Naruto alami. Sudah 6 bulan semenjak Naruto masuk sekolah khusus pemain SAO yang tidak dapat Log Out.

Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau kali ini ia akan ikut pertemuan Ofline pemain SAO ditempat seseorang pemain SAO yang memiliki bar.

"Kirito kau yakin mengajak ku?" tanya Naruto merasa tidak enak pada Kirito. Tentu saja ia tidak enak pada Kirito, karena Kirito pemain terkuat di SAO. Masa pemain terkuat mengajak pemain rendahan macam Naruto.

"Tidak masalah, kau juga pemain SAO kan?" bukan menjawab Kirito malah balik bertanya pada Naruto, yang sukses membuat Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Iya juga sih" balas Naruto dengan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dan membuat Kirito, dan Asuna tersenyum kearahnya.

"Neh Menma, aku tidak tahu kenapa kau tidak ikut berjuang didalam SAO, tapi kau ini tetap pemain SAO dan teman kita, jadi jangan sungkan pada pemain yang lainnya" ucap Asuna yang dari tadi hanya diam, mendengar obrolan mereka berdua, Naruto dan Kirito.

"Ya itu benar Menma" tambah Kirito. Kirito memberhentikan langkahnya didepan sebuah bar, diikuti Asuna dan Naruto yang memberhentikan langkahnya.

"Ternyata sudah ramai" Kirito membuka pintu bar, dan melangkah masuk dibuntuti Naruto dan Asuna dibelakangnya.

"Hey Kirito siapa lelaki yang bersamamu?" tanya seseorang yang memakai jas, berambut coklat, Klien, itu lah salah satu sahabat Kirito di SAO.

"Oh dia" Kirito membalik badannya dan menatap Naruto. "Dia adalah Men-"

"Naruto Uzumaki, salah satu pemain rendahan di SAO, dan teman dari Kirito dan Asuna, Tapi aku yakin kalian lebih mengenal Menma, nama ID ku di SAO dan ALO" dengan cepat Naruto memotong perkataan Kirito, dan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sebuah senyum.

"Eh kau Menma, sudah lama aku tidak melihat mu, lebih tepatnya terakhir bertemu kita di SAO" seseorang berbadan besar, yang mempunyai bar, Egil, ia menyuruh Naruto untuk duduk didekat Klien, dan cowok yang lainnya.

"Ya kau benar Egil" Naruto berjalan ke tempat duduk disebelah Klien dengan wajah tenang.

.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Egil pada Naruto, yang baru rebahan di tempat duduk sebelah Klien.

"Cukup Capucino saja" jawab Naruto tenang, dan tanpa butuh satu menit, pesanan Naruto telah datang. Tidak mau menunggu lama Naruto sedikit meminum Capucino, untuk merasakan Capucino buatan Egil.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Egil pada Naruto, yang telah meletakan gelas Capucino yang mengebul, karena panasnya air Capucino.

"Enak" jawab Naruto singkat. Naruto kembali, mengambil gelas Capucino yang mengebul, dan meminum Capucinonya yang masih panas.

"Jangan terlalu formal pada mereka Menma" ucap Kirito yang duduk disebelah Naruto. "Egil seperti biasa" Kirito memesan, tanpa menunggu lama, pesanan yang biasa Kirito pesan datang.

"Menma aku ingin kau membantu ku" ucap Kirito serius, tanpa menatap Naruto yang menunjukan ekspresi datarnya.

"Membanmu dalam hal apa?" tanya Naruto datar, yang menatap Capucinonya yang masih panas.

"Nanti kau ikut saja, setelah ini" ucap Kiritwn kembali menikmati minuman yang ia pesan.

_._

_(Restaurand/21 - 12 - 2023/16.45)_

_Naruto POV_

Disinilah aku, disebuah Restauran mahal bersama Kirito, dan Klayennya, yang kalau tidak salah bernama Kikuoka. Kikuoka meminta aku dan Kirito menyelidiki sebuah game MMORPG yang bernama Shinobi World Online (SWO).

_Naruto POV END_

"Jadi kenapa kau meminta kita untuk menyelidiki kita tentang Game SWO Kikuoka-san?" tanya Naruto memandang tajam Kikuoka yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Tidak usah seperti itu Menma-kun, tenang saja" balas Kikuoka santai, dan menatap Naruto serta Kirito bergantian.

"Ya ya, jadi ada apa hingga meminta ku dan Kirito bermain SWO?" tanya Naruto santai, dan mengambil secangkir Capucino yang ia pesan.

"Aku ingin kalian menyelesaikan suatu masalah yang terjadi dalam Game SWO, soal bayaran kalian tak usah kawatir" jawab Kikuoka berubah menjadi serius yang awalnya santai.

"Memang ada masalah apa dalam Game SWO?" tanya Kirito santai, tapi tetap terpancar pandangan serius dari 2 sorot matanya.

"Seseorang yang dengan ID Devil King, memiliki kemampuan aneh, dia dapat membuat seseorang meleleh dan menjadi budaknya selamanya, serta tidak dapat Log Out. Aku ingin kalian berdua menyelidiki kasus ini" jelas Kikuoka panjang lebar.

"Sepertinya ini bukan hal yang cocok untuk ku, mungkin buat Kirito pekerjaan ini cocok tapi tidak untuk ku" Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berniat pergi kalau tidak ditahan oleh Kikuoka.

"Ini juga cocok untuk mu, dari hal yang aku dengar dari Kirito kau menyukai sesuatu permainan MMORPG yang berbau ninja, dan Shinobi World Online adalah game MMORPG yang menggunakan skil ninja, jadi aku membutuhkan mu dalam masalah ini, pasti kau tau banyak tentang ninja, jadi aku mohon, ikutlah bersama Kirito dalam pekerjaan ini" pinta Kikuoka memohon.

Naruto menghela nafas dan membalik badannya. "Kalau Kirito menerima maka aku juga menerima, jadi pilihan ada ditangan Kirito" balas Naruto, yang tentu membuat ikuoka tersenyum senang.

"Bagaimana Kirito-kun apa kau menerimanya?" tanya Kikuoka yang mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kirito.

"Ada hal yang ingin aku tanya sebelum menerima atau menolak tawaran ini" ucap Kirito tenang.

"Apa itu Kirito-kun?"

"Bukannya tak masuk akal jika seseorang memiliki kekuatan seperti itu, apa lagi orang yang terkena akan menjadi budak dan tidak dapat Log Out, jadi bagaimana mungkin seseorang memiliki kemampuan seperti itu?" tanya Kirito pada Kikuoka yang menunjukan ekspresi serius.

"Aku benci mengakui ini, tapi dalam Deat Game SAO pun semunya adil" tambah Naruto yang berdiri disisi kanan Kirito.

"Aku juga tidak tahu pastinya tapi kalau kalian tidak percaya lihat lah vidionya yang direkam distasiun tv dalam SWO" balas Kikuoka tenang.

"Baiklah nanti akan kami kabari" setelah mengucapkan satu kalimat yang cukup penting, Naruto dan Kirito melangkah pergi dari Restauran tersebut.

.

_(Apartemen Naruto/21 - 12 - 2014/21.53)_

Naruto POV

Aku menghela nafas pelan setelah melihat vidio dari salah satu website yang tersedia. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Kikuo-san, kalau orang yang terkena kekuatan kegelapan Devil King, tidak lah mati.

Aku benar-benar memutar otak jenius ku, apa Devil King seorang _Game Master _yang ingin menjadi Tuhun seperti Suguo yang bercita-cita menjadi Tuhan tapi tidak tersampaikan.

DRET!DRET!DRET!

Aku melirik Smartphone ku yang bergetar diatas meja. Dilayar Smarphone ku tertulis nama Kirito mengirim sebuah e-mail. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, aku mengambil Smarphone ku, dan membuka e-mail dari Kirito.

.

_From: Kirito (Kirigaya Kazuto)_

_21 - 12 - 2023/21.54_

_Naruto kita bertemu di ALO, 30 menit lagi_

.

Aku kembali menghela nafas pelan sekali lagi. Aku sebenarnya sudah tidak mau lagi bermain Game VRMMORPG karena trauma akan game SAO, tapi Kirito dan Asuna memaksa ku, jadi aku mau tidak mau, kembali bermain game VRMMORPG.

Aku membulatkan mataku melihat Informasi yang tertera dalam Monitor komputer ku, ternyata orang yang bermain game SWO adalah seorang penangguran. Mereka bermain SWO karena disana mereka bisa mendapatkan uang dengan mudah. Dalam SWO aku tidak menyangka ternyata mata uang disana dibagi 2, Silver dan Gold. Silver mata uang yang hanya bisa dipakai didunia SWO, tapi kalau Gold dapat dipakai dalam SWO maupun dunia nyata, dengan cara menukarkan Gold kemata uang negara masing-masing.

Aku berdiri dari kursi yang menghadap kekomputer ku, aku segera berjalan dan mengambil sebuah benda berbentuk helm, yang bernama Never Gear. Sebuah benda yang dapat menghubungkan kita dengan dunia virtual.

Aku mencolakan kabel listrik Never Gear ku kestop kontak, yang terpampang didinding dekat kasur ku. Tanpa buang waktu terlalu lama aku segera menggunakan Never Gear ku, dan memejamkan mata ketika Never Gear sudah terasa nyaman dikepala ku, dan perlahan-lahan kesadaran ku mulai menghilang.

_"Link Start"_

.

_ID: Menma_

_Pasword: ******_

_._

_(ALO: Desa Fusa/21 - 12 - 2013)_

Setelah melalui proses begitu lama, mungkin sekitar 10 detik, aku membuka mata ku, hal yang pertama aku lihat adalah sebuah Apartemen tempat terakhir aku Log Out kemarin bersama Kirito, Asuna, Lyfa, Silica, dan Lis.

Aku tidak menyangka mereka meninggalkan ku begitu saja, di Apartemen yang kami sewa selama satu bulan penuh.

"Hah"

Aku menghela nafas pelan, dan berjalan kearah cermin. Kira-kira sudah berapa banyak aku menghela nafas hari ini, mungkin sekitar 10 atau lebih, hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

Sesosok tak asing dengan rambut hitam acak-acakan, memakai sebuah kaus putih, dibalu jubah hitam berkerah tinggi yang tidak dikancingi, sepasang sarung pendek terpasang dimasing-masing tangannya, dan membawa pedang dengan ukuran sedang dipunggungnya, terpantul dicermin yang aku pandangi.

Dia adalah Menma, sosok Avatar milik ku dalam ALO, yang menurut ku tidak ada bedanya dengan Avatar ku di SAO, hanya saja warna rambutnya yang membedakan dua Avatar ku ini.

Tangan kiri bergerak untuk menunculkan Windows. Jari telunjuk memencet sebuah sebuah Icon dengan lambang percakapan dalam sebuah komik.

Icon itu adalah Icon pesan, aku tidak mau waktu ku berkurang banyak, segera aku kirim pesan pada Kirito.

.

_To: Kirito_

_Kau berada dimana sekarang?_

.

Aku segera menekan tombol icon berbentuk lingkaran, yang mempunyai warna biru.

Setelah menunggu sekitar 2 menit Kirito membalas pesan ku.

.

_From: Kirito_

_Aku berada dipinggiran desa Fuaa sebelah Selatan._

.

Aku menghela nafas pelan. Kenapa ia selalu memilih tempat berburu yang jauh dari Apartemen yang kita sewa.

Tidak mau membuat Kirito menunggu, aku segera mengeluarkan sayap peri ku yang berwarna kuning keemasan, dan terbang melalui jendela yang sudah terbukabdari tadi.

_Naruto POV END_

.

_(ALO: Desa Fusa bagian Selatan/21 - 12 - 2023)_

Kirito berbaring dipaha kekasihnya, Asuna, dia lah kekasih si pangeran hitam. Entah kenapa kepalanya terasa sangat pusing, mungkin karena terlalu banyak fikiran saat ini.

"Mana mungkin ada hal seperti itu, tapi di Vidio terlihat sangat jelas" guman Kirito melamun, dan memandang langit cerah ALO.

"...To-kun"

"...Rito-kun"

"Kirito-kun"

Kirito tersentak kaget, lamunannya buyar begitu saja ketika sang kekasih memanggil nama avatarnya.

"Kirito-kun sebenarnya kau ini kenapa? dari tadi kau terus melamun. Kau tahu aku sudah memanggil mu berulang kali, tapi kau tidak mendengarnya" tanya serta ujar Asuna dengan ekspresi kawatir.

"Iya papa, sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?" tanya sosok gadis kecil yang setinggi Kurcaci, dia adalah Yui, anak angkat Kirito dan Asuna.

"Aku- "

"Hey Minna" penjelasan Kirito dipotong begitu saja oleh sosok Naruto yang baru datang. Kirito bernafas lega, ia tidak jadi menjelaskan apa yang ia lamunkan.

"Kau lama sekali Naruto" Kirito berdirivdari tidurannya dipaha Asuna. "Bagaimana apa kau telah melihat vidionya?" tanya Kirito.

"Ya" jawab Naruto singkat. "Sebenarnya aku tidak mempercayai hal itu, tapi setelah melihat vidionya secara langsung, aku mempercayainyai, walaupun itu hal yang mustahil" tambah Naruto tenang.

"Begitu pun aku, itu terlihat sangat mustshil, tapi benar-benar nyata" Kirito mendesah pelan. "Lalu apa pilihan mu?" tanya Kirito.

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang kalian bicarakan itu?" tanya Asuna yang dari tadi hanya mendengar percakapan antara Naruto dan Kirito, yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti.

"Nanti kau akan tahu Asuna" Kirito melempar senyum manisnya pada Asuna yang menatapnya kesal. "Jadi apa pilihan mu Menma?" tanya Kirito tenang, dan menatap Naruto.

"Mungkin aku menerimanya" jawab Naruto tenang. "Kalian selalu berpacaran dimana saja, aku kapan mendapat pacar" ucap Naruto lemas. Naruto tampan, pintar, pekerja keras, tapi kenapa ia tidak mempunyai pacar? jawabannya hanya satu, Karena ia belum menemukan perempuan yang pas untuknya.

"Sudah banyak gadis yang menyukai mu, tapi kau selalu menolak mereka" balas Asuna tenang. Memang banyak, mungkin 10 lebih, gadis mencoba mendekati Naruto, tapi tidak ada yang berhasil, melirik saja tidak.

"Kau mungkin benar Asuna" ucap Naruto tenang.

.

_(SWO: 21 - 12 - 2013/Hi no Kuni: Deat Forest)_

Sosok gadis berambut coklat panjang, dengan Nick Name ID Yuna yang menggunakan kaus hijau dibalut jaket putih dan memakai rok pe peendek diatas paha, serta sepatu bots tinggi hampir setinggi dengkuln sedang melawan objek-objek hewan buas yang terlihat menyeramkan bagi orang, tapi tidak untuknya.

Dengan gerakan cepat Yuna mengambil sebuah kunai peledak yang terletak di kantong ninjanya, dan melemparkannya kepada objek hewan mengerikan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kai"

DUAR!

Dengan sekali lemparan kunai peledak, tercipta ledakan yang cukup besar, tapi dapat dilihat objek hewan buas tersebut tidak mati, walaupun kotak bar hijau yang merupakan Health Point (Hp) dari sih hewan buas berkurang setengah.

"GOOOAAARRRR"

Hewan buas itu meraung cukup keras, mungkin kalau ini bukan didunia Virtual Yuna akan lari, sayangnya ini didunia Virtual, yang tidak akan membuat Yuna ketakuatan.

"Cih, merepotkan" Yuna mencih sebal pada sosok objek hewan buas yang ada dihapannya. Yuna berlari kearah hewan buas, tinggal 4 langkah lagi Yuna mencapai objek hewan buas itu, hewan buas itu menyerang Yuna dengan cakarnya yang tajam.

Tapi sayang Yuna berhasil menghindari serangan hewan buas yang ada dihadapannya. Yuna mengarahkan kakinya, untuk menendang hewan buas itu, dengan kakinya yang terselimuti angin tajam yang mengetari kakinya.

_[Wind Rellase: Divine Tornado]_

DUUAARRR!

Dengan sekali tendang bar Health Point (Hp) dari hewan buas langsung habis seketika tanpa sisa, dan hewan busa yang menyerang Yuna hancur seketika seperti pecahan kaca.

.

_CONGGURATION_

_Silver: 1.000_

_Gold: 0_

_Exp: 256_

_Item: 2 Kunai and 2 Shuriken_

.

Yuna menghela nafas pelan, ia tidak mengira dalam perjalanannya ke desa Konoha, ia akan diserang oleh objek hewan buas di Deat Forest.

"Nee-san aku akan menyelamatkan ku dari kutukan Devil King"

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

.

Saya lagi demen SAO jadi saya buat aja ficnya, tapi tenang yang lain akan tetap lanjut kok.

.

Yuna, ada yang tahu Yuna? Aquila Yuna, karakter dari Saint Seiya Omega, dia lah sosok Yuna dalam fic ini.

.

Dalam fic ini tidak ada ninja yang terikat dengan desa, semua ninja dalam fic ini bebas, bisa kemana saja, sesuai rute yang ingin ia tuju.

.

Dark Bring: 90%

Mun'aizu no Naruto: 30%

Higoro no Naruto: kalau yang ini saya belum ngetik apa-apa, karena fic ini adalah karya teman saya dan saya, jadi tidak tahu, karena teman saya baru pulang mudik tadi sore, jadi saya belum sempat membuat fic ini dengannya.

.

Chapter depan: Dunia Shinobi

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: Naruto dan SAO bukan punya saya.**

**Naruto & SAO: Shinobi World Online.**

**Genere: Adventur, Fantasy, Sci-fi, Romance, Mystery**

**Pairing: [Naruto/Menma X OC]**

**Warning: Gaje, abal, Typo, OOC, DLL.**

.

Summary: Setelah berakhirnya peristiwa SAO dan ALO ditahun 2022 berakhir, MMORPG memuncalkan kembali game online dengan sistem VRMMORPG, dengan nama Shinobi World Online (SWO)

.

Nick Name ID Naruto dalam game VRMMORPG adalah Menma, jadi Naruto lebih dikenal dengan nama Menma.

.

Chapter 2: Dunia Shinobi

.

_(Dunia nyata/22 - 12 - 2023/07.30)_

Sinar matahari masuk dari celah ventilasi apartemen seseorang. Sosok pemuda berambut pirang, terbangun dari mimpi indahnya, ia adalah Naruto. Naruto menggeliat kecil dan sedikit menguap, karena faktor tidur belum puas. Ia melirik jam yang terpampang didinding apatemennya.

"30 menit sebelum bel masuk" pikirnya.

Naruto bangun dan mengambil sebuah handuk yang tersangkut didinding, dan melangkah kekamar mandi yang pintunya telah terbuka dari tadi.

.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan air yang terus bertetesan dari helain rambut pirangnya. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya kelemari pakaian, dan mengambil seragam sekolah yang selalu ia kenakan setiap hari, kecuali tanggal merah.

Naruto melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Ia sedikit asing dengan sosok pantulan dirinya yang rambutnya tertata rapi belah tengah. Ia mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya didepan cermin, rapih bukan kriteria Naruto, kalau tidak percaya coba saja lihat, rambut jabrik, tidak memkai dasi, tidak memkai ikat pinggang, dua kancing atas seragam sekolahnya terbuka, yang tentu melanggar peraturan sekolah, tapi Naruto hanya cuek-cuek saja, karena ia tidak peduli dengan peraturan sekolah.

Naruto melangkah keluar Apartemennya, dengan mengambil sebuah kunci sepeda motornya yang ia taruh diatas meja belajarnya, beserta tas sekolahnya.

.

Suara sepeda Naruto terdengar sedikit keras. Kawasaki Ninja 250 berwarna putih itulah sepeda motor yang selalu Naruto kenakan ketika ia pergi sekolah, atau jalan-jalan dengan teman-temannya, dan merupakan motor yang sama dengan Kirito, tapi kalau Kirito memiliki warna hitam.

Naruto terus menarik gas motornya dengan kencang, motornya melaju dengan cepat dijalan raya yang mulai ramai dengan kendaraan, tapi tidak macet.

Naruto tetap fokus memandang jalanan yang ia lalui. Wajah tampannya tertutup helm berwarna putih, sehingga orang-orang tidak dapat melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang menatap fokus jalanan yang ia lalui.

Naruto membelokan motornya Ninjanya kekanan, dan memasuki pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Naruto terus melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan yang berkurang drastis dari waktu ia melajukan motornya dijalan raya.

Naruto memarkian motornya, disebelah sebuah sepeda yang terlihat agak jadul. Naruto menyipitkan matanya, ketika ia membuka helm putihhya.

"Siapa yang membawa sepeda ini" batin Naruto bingung, karena ia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat sepeda jadul, yang lebih jadul dari punya Kirito dulu .

Naruto tidak peduli dengan sepeda siapa yang ada disebelah motor Ninjanya, ia segera berjalan meninggalkan parkiran kendaraan beroda dua.

.

Bel tanda sekolah berakhir berbunyi. Siswa dan siswi yang merupakan semuanya korban Deat Game, Sword Art Online berlari meninggalkan sekolah untuk menikkati hari ini yang cukup cerah, tapi tidak untuk Naruto.

Naruto masih berada disekolah karena ia masih sibuk dengan Laptop putihnya. Selain komputer ia juga mempunyai sebuah Laptop dengan teknologi terbaru.

Ia sibuk dengan Laptopnya bukan karena bermain game seperti anak lainnya, tapi mencari informasi tentang Devil King, tapi nihil hasilnya, ia sama sekali tidak menemukan hasil informasi apapun tentang Devil King.

Naruto berfikir kenapa Game SWO tidak ditutup saja kalau ada masalah semacam itu, tapi ia berfikir kembali, kalau game SWO yang menjadi budak dan tidak dapat Log Out mereka kemana? tentu saja Naruto tahu jawabannya, alam lain dengan kata lain mereka akan mati didunia virtual maupun nyata.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan, ia tidak menyangka kalau ia akan mendapat pekerjaan seperti ini, biasanya dia hanya duuduk manis dirumah dan uang akan datang sendiri karena Naruto mempunyai sebuah Restauran warisan dari ayahnya, tapi srkarang ia harus memecahkan sebuah Misteri, tapi tentu saja dengan harga menggiurkan. 40.000.000 Yen akan ia dapatkan kalau kasus ini tekah ia selesaikan.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak boleh memikirkan bayaran, misi kali ini taruhannya adalah nyawa seseorang, jadi ia pasti akan menyelesaikan tugas ini walaupun tanpa bayaran sedikit pun dari pemerintah.

Naruto merapihkan Laptopnya yang telah mati, dan segera memasukannya kedalam tas sekolahnya yang berearna hitam. Setelah selesai memasukan Laptopnya kedalam tas, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas yang telah usai dari tadi.

.

Suara langkah kaki Naruto terus menggema di Koridor Sekolah. Naruto berjalan di Koridor Sekolah dengan Headset terpasang dimasing-masing kupingnya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati setiap syair lagu yang ia Smartphonenya yang memutar salah satu lagu kesukaannya. Entah kenapa, setiap kali Naruto mendengar lagu ini, Naruto terasa bebannya hilang.

Blue Bird, judul sebuah lagu yang saat ini Naruto dengarkan untuk menghilangkan penat dikepalanya, lagu yang merupakan salah satu Baground Game Music (BGM) dalam Shinobi World Online yang Ia tahu.

Naruto terus berjalan kearah parkiran dengan Headset yang menyangkut di dua pasang kupingnya. Naruto memberhentikan langkahnya dan melepas dua Headset yang ada dikedua kupingnya ketika ia sampai ditempat dimana motor Ninjanya terparkir.

Naruto melirik sejenak tempat parkir disebelahnya, dan disana masih terpakir sepada jadul yang Naruto tidak tahu punya siapa, tapi ia yakin kalau sepeda itu punya seorang gadis, karena dari bentuk dan warnanya saja sudah ketahuan.

"30 menit lagi gerbang akan ditutup, kemana pemilik sepeda ini" guman Naruto yang celingak-celinguk, tapi tidak menemukan siapa pun. "Mungkin kah-" tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya Naruto langsung berlari kearah belakang gedung sekolah.

Tepat disana terdapat seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang yang dikethui adalah Yuna, memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Natuto, dan sedang dikepung oleh 3 gadis yang berdandan menor, yang juga memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Naruto.

"Kalian lepaskan dia" tegas Naruto dengan sedikit bentakan, yang tentu membuat 3 gadis dan Yuna menoleh keasal suara.

"Oh Naruto-kun, ada apa kau kemari? apa kau ingin mengajak kita bertiga kencan" Naruto ingin sekali muntah mendengar pertanya salah satu dari 3 gadis menor dengan genit.

"Cih, jangan sebut nama ku dengan kun, itu terasa menjijikan kalau kalian yang memanggilnya" gearm Naruto kesal, yang mengadu gigi atas dan bawahnya.

"Ayolah Naruto-kun apa kau tidak tergoda oleh tubuh sexy kami" ucap salah satu dari 3 gadis menor dengan genit.

"Jangan harap aku tergoda oleh kalian" geram Naruto dengan mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. "Sudah cepat lepaskan gadis itu" bentak Naruto.

"Jadi kau tergoda oleh gadis rata ini Naruto-kun, kalau begitu aku tidak akan melepaskannya, kecuali kalau kau mau kencan dengan kami" ucap salah satu gadis menor dengan senyum licik.

"Sial" guman Naruto kesal. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya, dan menatap Yuna yang ketakutan. "Tidak ada pilihan lain" batin Naruto.

"Baiklah kita kencan nanti di Restauran dekat sekolah jam 7 malam jadi cepat lepaskan gadis itu" ucap Naruto tenang.

"Begitu dong dari tadi, jadi kita kan tidak perlu memakai kekerasan" ujar salah satu gadis menor dengan seyum menjijikan bagi Naruto. "Sampai ketemu nanti Naruto-kun" tambah salah satu gadis menor, yang berpigi meninggalkan Naruto, dan Yuna.

"Apa kau tak apa?" tanya Naruto menghampiri Yuna yang tertunduk lemas dengan isakan tangis.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menolongku?" tanya Yuna dengan isakan tangis. "Apa kau berniat seperti mereka untuk merampas uang ku?" tambah Yuna.

"Tentu saja tidak" Naruto tersenyum, dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Yuna. "Aku membantu mu karena kau memang harus tolong" tambahnya.

"Jadi kau tidak berniat mengambil uang ku?" tanya Yuna, dan tentu saja dibalas gelengan kepala Naruto.

"Aku tidak butuh uang, yang aku perlukan adalah teman, _dan kekasih_" balas Naruto dengan gumanan diakhir kalimat.

"Souka, Arigato" ucap Yuna menerima uluran tangan Naruto yang membantunya berdiri, dan menunjakan seyum yang tenangnya.

"Kau tidak mau kan setiap aku panggil dengan sehutan gadis jadi siapa nana mu?" tanya Naruto lembut, dengan menatap dua mata indah Yuna.

"Bukan kah lebih sopan, jika kau lehih dulu memperkenalkan dirimu" bakas Yuna dengan sebuah senyum dibibir tipisnya.

"Kemana sopan santun ku, Gomen" ucap Naruto menepuk jidatnya. "Perkenalkan nama ku Naruto Uzumaki, kau bisa memanggil ku Naruto, atau Menma" ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Aquila Yuna, kau bisa memanggil ku Yuna" ucap Yuna memperkenalkan dirinya dengan seyuman.

"Yuna kah, nana yang bagus" puji Naruto, tapi hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Yuna. "Lebih baik kau pulang bersama ku sekarang" ucap Naruto tenang.

"Heh? memang kenapa?" tanya Yuna tidak mengerti. "Lalu bagaimana dengan sepeda ku?" tambah Yuna bingung.

"Sepeda mu tinggal saja disini, untuk penjelasan, kau ikut dengan ku, nanti akan aku jelaskan masalahnya" jawab Naruto tenang.

"Kau janji?"

"Ya"

.

Naruto dengan fokus mengendari motor ninjanya yang saat ini membawa sosok gadis cantik, Yuna, dia lah gadis yang dibawa Naruto saat ini.

"Menma, maaf ya karena aku, kau harus berkencan dengan 3 gadis itu" ujar Yuna yang duduk dibelakang Naruto dengan melingkari tangannya dipinggang Naruto.

"Heh kau bercanda aku harus berkencan dengan mereka?" tanya Naruto yang tetap fokus berkendara walaupun dari tadi Yuna terus bertanya.

"Apa maksud mu?" tanya Yuna (balik) dengan ekspresi polos, yang tentu membuat pemuda yang dipanggil Menma menghela nafas pelan dibalik helm putihnya.

"Dengarkan ya, aku tidak akan berkencan dengan mereka, tadi itu hanya bohong agar kau dibebaskan dari mereka, aku tahu mungkin kau akan selalu diincar oleh mereka, maka dari itu mulai besok kau berangkat dan pulang bersama ku" jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Berangkat dan pulang bersama mu?" beo Yuna.

"Ya, apa kau mau dibully oleh mereka? tentu saja tidak kan, jadi mulai besok kau harus terus bersama ku apapun yang terjadi" balas Naruto yang masih tetap fokus berkendara.

"Tapi kalau mereka masih membully ku?" tanya Yuna takut-takut kalau 3 gadis yang sering membullynya masih akan membullynya walaupun ia bersama Naruto.

"Akan ku hajar mereka bertiga, walaupun mereka perempuan, aku tak akan segan-segan karena mereka telah menyakiti teman ku" jawab Naruto datar.

CIITT

Motor Ninja Naruto berhenti tepat disebuah Apartemen kecil yang memiliki warna coklat, yang merupakan Apartemen milik Yuna.

"Mau mampir Menma?" tanya Yuna yang turun dari motor Ninja Naruto, yang pemiliknya sedang membuka helm putihnya.

"Sepertinya tidak, aku masih banyak urusan" jawab Naruto terseyum kepada Yuna yang juga tersenyum kearahnya.

"Souka, kalau begitu lain kali mampir ya Menma" ujar Yuna pada Naruto yang kembali memakai helm putihnya.

"Tentu " balas Naruto. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, sampai ketemu besok Yuna" pamit Naruto yang langsung menarik gas motornya.

Yuna menghela nafas pelan, dan segera masuk kedalam Apartemennya dengan ekspresi yang berubah menjadi datar.

.

_(Dunia Virtual: ALO: 22 - 12 - 23/14.25)_

Dengan santai Naruto, orang yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Menma dalam dunia virtual, jalan sendirian dihutan belantara, dengan avatar ALO-nya. Ditangan kanan Naruto, Naruto menggemgam kuat sebuah pedang tipis dan kuat, dengan warna silver.

Sebuah objek hewan dengan bentuk naga berwarna merah keluar dari dalam goa yang tidak jauh darinya. Naruto menatap datar sosok naga merah yang sepertinya terganggu karena pertarungan Naruto tadi.

"Seharusnya aku membawa Lyfa" guman Naruto. Dapat dilihat sebuah kotak bar HP milik Naruto mencapai batas warna kuning, yang berarti sekali serang lagi HP milik Naruto akan turun kegaris merah.

"GGGOOOAAARRR"

Naga merah didepan Naruto meyemburkan sebuah api dari mulutnya, dengan refleks yang sangat cepat Naruto berhasil menghindari semburan api itu yang mengarah ketempat Naruto, yang kosong tanpa ada Naruto disana.

DUUUAAARRR!

"Ini akan menjadi pertandingan yang sangat sulit sebelum aku hiatus untuk beberapa bulan" dengan kecepatan tinggi, Naruto terbang kewajah naga merah yang tampak marah padanya.

Dengan kecepatan seperti seorang pro, Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya secara cepat dan akurat. Setiap ayunan pedangnya tidak ada yang sia-sia pasti mengenai incarannya.

DUAARR!

Naruto tidak menduga, kalau tangan kecil dari Naga merah itu, menyerangnya. Karena ia tidak fokus dengan disekitarnya ia terpental hingga menabrak pohon, yang tentu bar HP-nya turun hingga garis merah, yang Naruto yakin meyerangnya lagi, ia akan tewas didunia virtual ALO.

DUAR!DUAR!DUAR!

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya keasal suara, tepat disana Kirito, Asuna, Lyfa, Lis, dan Slica yang menyerang objek hewan Naga yang menjadi lawannya.

"Menma-kun kau tak apa?" Lyfa terbang kearah Naruto, dan mengisi bar HP Naruto yang telah menjadi merah, tapi kembali lagi menjadi hijau setelah Lyfa mengisi HP-nya.

"Aku tak apa-apa Lyfa" Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Lyfa, Asuna aku pinjam pedang kalian" Naruto berdiri kembali, dan berjalan dengan santai kedepan. Berhenti dibelakang Lyfa yang menatap pohon. Naruto mengambil pedangnya yang tergeletak disisi kirinya, dan menaruhnya dimulutnya yang menggigit pegangan pedangnya.

"Ini Menma-kun" Lyfa menyerahkan pedangnya pada Naruto. Tanpa menoleh kebelakang Naruto mengambil pedang yang dipinjamkan Lyfa.

"Menma-kun tangkap ini" Asuna melemparkan pedangnya pada Naruto. Dengan santai, dan memejamkan mata, Naruto berhasil menangkap pedang yang dilemparkan Asuna.

[Santoryu no Ougi: World Destruction]

Jika Kirito terbiasa dengan Nirtoryu, maka Naruto terbiasa dengan Santoryu. Santoryu bukan lah skill yang ada di ALO, Santoryu adalah kemampuan murni Naruto yang ia pelajari sendiri dari sebuah anime ninja, yang juga menggunakan Santoryu.

Setelah melihat kemampuan Santoryu dari anime ninja yang ia tonton ia mulai mempelajarinya dari kecil, dan sampai sekarang ia sudah terbiasa dengan tiga pedang untuk menyerang sekaligus bertahan.

CTAR!

Mungkin karena saking cepatnya ayunan 3 pedang Naruto, objek naga yang terkena teknik mematikan Naruto tewas seketika seperti pecahan kaca.

Kirito, Asuna, Lyfa, Lis, dan Silica menatap tidak percaya Naruto. Mereka kira Naruto akan melemparkan pedang milik Asuna dan Lyfa kepada objek naga yang mengincarnya, ternyata Naruto menggunakan pedang milik Asuna dan Lyfa untuk menyerang objek naga dengan Santoryu.

"Hah, akhirnya selesai"

.

"Menma-kun aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menggunakan Santoryu" Lyfa menatap kagum pada sosok Naruto yang merebahkan dirinya didekat pohon dengan mata terpejam.

"Menma kenapa kau menyembunyikan kemampuan itu dari kita?" tanya Kirito yang tiduran dipaha Asuna . Naruto yang kembali matanya dan menatap Kirito.

"Itu adalah kartu joker ku, aku akan menggunakannya jika keadaan tetdesak saja, seperti tadi" jawab Naruto santai. "Kirito apa kau telah memberitahukan misi kita, kepada Asuna dan yang lainnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja" jawab Kirito. Kirito bangun dari tidurannya dipaha Asuna dan menatap serius Naruto. "Menma apa kau serius dengan misi ini?" tanya Kirito pada Naruto yang menyandarkan badannya dipohon dengan mata terpejam.

"Ya, misi kali ini bukan hanya menyelamatkan manusia yang terjebak dalam game SWO, melainkan menyelamatkan dunia diambang kehancuran" jawab Naruto tenang yang masih memejamkan kedua mata saffirnya.

"Diambang kehancuran?" beo Asuna dan Lyfa.

"Apa maksud perkataan mu Menma?" tanya Kirito yang tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan yang diberikan sang pendekar tiga pedang.

"Jika Devil King dapat menjadikan budak didunia virtual, sepeeti ia lakukan di SWO, maka orang yang menjadi budaknya didunia virtual akan berpengaruh didunia nyata, dengan kata lain, mereka yang tidak dapar Log Out di SWO, sedang dicuci otaknya oleh Devil King" jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Maksud mu setelah pencucian otak itu selesai, maka Devil King akan menggukan orang yang menjadi budaknya untuk melawan orang yang menentangnya?" ucap Kirito yang mulai mengerti dengan pikiran sipemda Santoryu.

"Ya begitulah"

.

_(Dunia Nyata/22 - 12 - 2023/16.30)_

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk putih melilit ditubuhnya, dan tetesan air berjatuhan dari setiap helaian rambut pirang alaminya.

Tanpa melepaskan handuk dari tuhuhnya, Naruto mengambil Smartphonenya yang mendapatkan e-mail dari 2 orang yang berbeda.

.

_From: Sugu/Lyfa_

_(22 - 12 - 2023/16.27)_

_Menma-kun kau harus berusaha di SWO, jangan pernah menyerah ya._

.

Naruto sedikit tersenyum, entah kenapa minggu ini Sugu adik sepupu dari Kirito sering mengerim e-mail yang tidak terlalu penting kepadanya. Setelah beberapa detik ia tersenyum, ia baru sadar kalau masih ada satu e-mail lagi yang belum dibaca.

.

_From: Kirito/Kazuto_

_(21 - 12 - 2023/16.25)_

_Menma aku akan Login duluan, nanti kalau kau Login kirim pesan pada ku._

.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan, dan menaruh kembali Samartphonenya diatas meja. Naruto berjalan kearah lemari dan mengambil berupa pakaian santai.

Butuh waktu kurang dari 1 menit Naruto memakai pakaian santai yang ia ambil dari lemarinya. Naruto berjalan kearah tempat tidurnya, yang terdapat Never Gear yang telah terinstal game Shinobi Worl Online.

Tidak butuh waktu terlalu lama, Naruto memakai Never Gear agar terasa nyama dikepalanya, dan membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur dengan mata terpejam.

_"Link Start"_

.

_(Dunia Virtual/SWO/22 - 12 - 2023/16.32)_

_Naruto POV_

Aku kembali membuka mata ku setelah beberapa detik terpejam, kini dihadapan ku terdapat beberapa icon dengan bentuk peregi panjang, dan memiliki warna biru muda.

[Login] or [Sing In]

Jari telunjuk ku bergerak, dan menekan icon dengan tulisan Sing In yang berada disisi kanan. Setelah itu keluarlah sebuah icon Regestrasi yang harus aku isi untuk Login di SWO.

ID: Menma [Success]

Pasword: **** [Success]

Pasword: **** [Success]

.

[Welcome Shinobi World Online]

.

Setelah beberapa detik untuk melakukan Registrasi Account, aku dikirm ke daerah SWO, yang aku tidak tahu dikirm dimana, hanya Game Master yang tahu.

Aku kembali membuka mata ku yang tadi sempat terpejam saat dikirm kedunia ini. Hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah pemukian warga yang terlihat damai.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ku kepada kaca rumah yang berada disisi kanan ku untuk melihat model avatar ku. Aku sedikit tetkejut, dengan model avatar ku yang benar-benar mirip dengan avatar ku di ALO.

Rambut hitam jabrik, bola mata biru saffir dibagian kiri, dan merah dengan temoe yang mengetari mata merah ku dibagian kanan, setelah beberapa detik bola mata merah itu berubah menjadi hitam legam.

Avatar ku yang kali ini benar-benar mirip dengan di ALO, tapi bedanya jika di ALO, bola mata merah ku tidak bisa menjadi hitam legam seperti ini.

Aku menghela nafas, kenapa sosok ku selalu mirip dengan, Menma, salah satu tokoh anime ninja yang memiliki tiga pedang, dengan bola mata yang berbeda.

Aku tahu mata apa yang dibagian kanan ku, Sharinggan, itulah nama mata istimewa milik Menma yang saat ini aku gunakan. Mungkinkah Sharinggan adalah skill langka atau unik? entahlah aku tidak tahu.

"Hey kau"

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ku pada seseorang yang membawa sebuah singa dengan ukuran sedang, yang sepertinya memangkil ku.

"Apa kau memanggil ku?" tanya ku pada sosok lelaki yang membawa singa, yang kini ada dihadapan ku.

"Tentu saja" jawabnya dengan lantang. "Apa kau seseorang yang baru di game SWO ini?" tanya pemuda yang membawa singa itu.

"Ya begitulah" jawab ku tersenyum, entah kenapa jika didunia nyata aku susah sekali tersenyum, tapi jika didunia virtual itu bukanlah hal yang susah.

"Nama mu Menma kan? perkenalkan nama ku Kiba, dan ini Akamaru" dia memperkenalkan dirinya dan hewan peliharannya, atau patnernya, entahlah aku tidak tahu.

"Ya kau benar aku Menma, ada apa kau memanggil ku?" tanya ku pada Kiba yang terus tersenyun dengan memamerkan gigi rapihnya.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu mu menaikan level" jawab Kiba yang tetap tersenyum riang.

"Pasti tidak gratis kan?" tanya ku dengan mata menyipit, dan menatap Kiba curiga. Tentu saja mana ada hal yang gratis didunia ini, apa lagi dalam game.

"Tentu saja" Aku menghela nafas, tepat seperti dugaan ku yang tadi kalau orang ini pasti akan meminta imbalan karena menolong ku.

"Maaf ka-"

"Kiba kemari kau" perkataan ku tetpotong begitu saja oleh seseorang yang memiliki badan besar, yang memanggil Kiba dengan begitu keras.

"Hah Mizuki aku mohon ampuni aku" apa? seseorang berlevel 20 sujud dengan pemain yang sesama berlevel 20.

"Kiba apa kau gila? kau dan dia sama-sama berlevel 20 tapi kenapa kau sujud denganya?" bentak ku pada Kiba.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau kita berlevel 20?" tanya Kiba yang menatap tajam diriku, yang sepertinya keringat mengucur dari dahi ku.

"Etoo, terlihat di sebelah, bar HP mu" jawab ku takut-takut, dengan menggaruk kepala ku yang tidak gatal.

"Hoho kau pemain baru yang berbakat sepertinya" seseorang bernama Mizuki itu maju, dengan meninju kedua lengannya didepan dadanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita bertarung?" orang bernama Mizuki itu sepertinya terlalu percaya diri dengan levelnya yang cukup tinggi.

"Mizuki apa kau sudah gila? Menma jangan kau terima tantangannya" Aku memejamkan kedua mata ku, dan kembali membuka mata ku dengan menatap Mizuki.

"Aku terima tantangan mu Mizuki" jawab ku tenang, dengan merogoh kantung ninja ku yang berada disisi kanan, dan mengambil satu buah kunai, ya memang itu yang hanya ku miliki saat ini. "Ringan, dan pendek, ini senjata yang buruk" batin ku.

"Menma kau sudah gila?"

"Tenang saja Kiba aku akan menang" jawab ku tenang. "Jika aku kalah disini, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menang melawan Devil King, aku harus menang bagaimana pun caranya" batin ku.

Sebual pertanda kalau aku dan Mizuki akan duel, tertera diatas kami, setelah aku menerima tawaran duel dari Mizuki.

"Kalau begitu rasakan ini" Mizuki berlari kearah ku dengan mengayunkan tinjunya.

TAP!TAP!TAP!

Dengan tiga kali gerakan kaki aku berhasil menghindari pukulan Mizuki yang mengarah tepat pada wajah ku. Melihat sebuah celah terbuka, tanpa basa-basi aku mengarahkan kunai ku keperutnya seperti mengayunkan sebuah pedang.

TAP!1

"Cih" aku mencih sebal, ternyata Mizuki berhasil menghindari serangan ku, yang mungkin akan sangat susah untuk didapatkannya lagi.

"Ternyata kau hebat juga ya, tapi bagaimana kalau ini" Mizuki merentangkan tangannya kebawah dengan kenyentuh tananh yang ia pijak.

[Land Rellase: Dorsal Ground]

DUAR!DUAR!DUAR!

_Naruto POV END_

Naruto yang tidak dapat membaca gerakan serangan Mizuki, terpental kebelakang, dengan bar HP-nya berkurang drastis hingga kuning, dan mungkin jika Mizuki atau Player berlevel 20 lain yang menyerang, maka dapat Naruto yakinkan kalau bar HP-nya akan habis, dengan kata lain Naruto akan mati di SWO, dan tidak dapat Login selama 3 hari.

"Cih sial"Naruto bangkit kembali, dengan menatap Kiba dan Mizuki bergantian. "Kesempatan ku hanya sekali, aku tak boleh menyianyiakan ini" batin Naruto.

"Kiba aku pinjam 2 kunai mu" teriak Naruto keras pada Kiba yang sepertinya tidak bergerak dari tempat tadi ia bersujud pada Mizuki.

"T-tapi-"

"Sudah berikan saja pada ku" Naruto menaruh kunai yang ia gengam dimulutnya, yang mengigit kunai tersebur. "Aku pasti akan mengalahkannya" lanjut Naruto dengan suara penuh keyakinan.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

.

Naruto dan Kirito di dunia SWO muncul ditempat yang berbeda. Klalian bisa tebak kan, kalau di SWO Naruto bertemu Kiba maka Kirito bertemu siapa?

.

Untuk musuh utama bukan lah Madara, tapi Madara akan tetap muncul di SWO, lalu di SWO hanya ada 9 biju, tidak ada Jinchuriki.

.

Chapter Depan: Skill unik Naruto, Hirashin.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: Naruto dan SAO bukan punya saya.**

**Naruto & SAO: Shinobi World Online.**

**Genere: Adventur, Fantasy, Sci-fi, Romance, Mystery**

**Pairing: [Naruto/Menma X OC]**

**Warning: Gaje, abal, Typo, OOC, DLL.**

.

Summary: Setelah berakhirnya peristiwa SAO dan ALO ditahun 2022 berakhir, MMORPG memuncalkan kembali game online dengan sistem VRMMORPG, dengan nama Shinobi World Online (SWO)

.

Keterangan nama ID char Naruto dalam VRMMORPG

Naruto: Menma

Kiba: Kiba

Neji: Ryuho

Sasuke: Taka

Yuna: Yuna

Hinata: Mikasa

Sakura: Sakura

Haku: Miyuki

.

.

[Opening 1: This Game]

.

Chapter 3: Skill unik Naruto, Hirashin.

.

_(Dunia Virtual: SWO: 22 - 12 - 2023/16.30)_

"UUWWAAA"

BRAK!

Seseorang pemuda berambut hitam lurus, dengan bola mata hitam legam, mendarat disebuah Training Graound. Kirito, dia lah orang yang jatuh dari ketinggian 60 meter, dan mendarat di tanah dengan tidak elitnya.

"Ittai" perlahan-lahan Kirito bangkit dari jatuhnya, dan memandang sekitar. Hal pertama yang dilihat oleh mata hitam legamnya adalah, Training Ground yang dipenuhi dengan pohon-pohon besar mengelilinginya, dengan bentuk lingkaran.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah dan melihat pakaian yang Ia kenakan. Kaus hitam berkerah pendek, celana panjang hitam, dengan kantung ninja dibelakangnya, serta sepatu bots pendek berwarna hitam, itu lah pakaian awal yang dikenakan mantan Beater saat ini.

WWUUUURRRR

Kirito mengalihkan pandangannya ketika pendengaran virtualnya menangkap suara air terjun yang sangat deras dari arah Timur. Mata hitam legamnya menangkap objek sebuah avatar seseorang dengan rambut hitam kehijauan panjang, yang hanya memakai celana panjang hijau, dan mempeelihatkan dada bidang virtualnya, yang sedang duduk bersila dibatu tinggi dengan mata terpejam.

"Siapa dia" guman Kirito melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke avatar seseorang yang sedang bermeditasi di air terjun yang deras, dengan ekspresi penasaran.

"Hey Kau" dengan suara yang keras Kirito memanggil avatar yang sedang bermeditasi. Perlahana-lahan tapi pasti avatar yang dipanggil Kirito membuka matanya, dan memperlihatkan bola matanya yang berwarna hitam kehijauan yang seperti kaca.

"Ada apa kau memanggil ku?"

"Tidak aku hanya ingin bertanya, kalau pergi ke Desa kearah mana?" tanya Kirito dengan menggaruk kepala avatarnya yang tidak gatal, ya karena memang kepala avatar VRMMORPG tidak bisa gatal.

"Kau player baru di Shinobi World Online"

"Ya, bisa kah kau menggantar ku" jawab Kirito sedikit berteriak dengan pancaran mata memohon kepada lawan biaranya. Avatar yang menjadi lawan bicara Kirito menghela nafas sesaat dengan pelan, dan menghembuskannya.

"Baiklah"

TAP!

Avatar yang memiliki rambut hitam kehijauan itu turun dari tempat bermeditasinya. Tangan kanan avatar yang akan mengantar Kirito bergerak diudara, dan memunculkan windows program SWO yang sudah diketahui Kirito.

SRING

Avatar yang akan mengantar Kirito, kini berganti pakaian, mengenakan sebuah kaus hijau, dibalut dengan jaket putih yang dibiarkan terbuka, memakai celana panjang warna hitam, dan sepatu bots pendek berwarna coklat, dengan kantung ninja dibelakang celananya.

"Ayo"

.

Kirito memandang takjub setiap bangunan teradisi jepang lama yang Ia lewati bersama dengan Ryuho, yang memiliki nama asli Neji. Mata Kirito selalu berbinar-binar ketika melewati toko sebuah pedang yang menyediakan pedang yang sangat menarik bagi Kirito. Selain pedang yang membuat Kirito menarik, ada juga pakaian player yang disediakan NPC, yang membuat Kirito tertarik.

Neji menghela nafas, dan memberhentikan langkahnya, mengikuti Kirito. "Sudah kukatan beberapa kali Kirito, kau belum memiliki silver, jadi kau tidak akan bisa membeli pedang itu" dengan terpaksa Neji menyeret Kirito yang matanya masih berbinar-binar dengan item yang disediakan NPC.

Raut wajah Kirito yang awalnya berbinar-binar berubah menjadi sebal. "Hey hey kita mau kemana?" protes Kirito dengan ekspresi sebal. Neji memberhentikan langkahnya, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kirito, dan melepas tarikannya pada Kirito.

"Kita akan ke Deat Forest, untuk menaikan level mu, dan menambah silver mu" balas Neji datar yang kembali menarik kerah baju hitam yang dikenakan Kirito.

"Hey tunggu"

.

CTAARR

Kirito menghela nafas pelan, dan melihat keadaan sekitar. Melawan hewan buas di SWO lebih sulit dari pada melawan Boss Lantai 1 dalam SAO. Ia melawan hewan buas yang telah mati ditangannya itu dari 30 menit yang lalu, saat pertama kali Ia sampai disini bersama dengan Neji, dan mati baru beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Kau memang hebat Kirito" puji Neji sedikit tersenyum. "Apa yang kau dapatkan setelah membunuhnya?" tanya Neji menghampiri Kirito yang melihat tampilan program windows yang muncul setelah mengalahkan hewan buas itu.

"Ehm, 2.000 silver, dan 2 kunai" jawab Kirito dengan menekan icom back pada program windows yang ada dihadapannya.

"Terlalu sedikit dari yang aku kira" balas Neji tenang. "Setahu ku hadiah dari hewan buas itu cukup menarik" tambah Neji.

"Hadiah? hadiah apa?" beo Kirito.

"2 bulan yang lalu saat aku baru pertama kali main SWO, hadiah untuk hewan buas itu akan mendapatkan sebuah senjata yang cocok untuk mu" jawab Neji. "Bagaimana kalau kau ikut event yang hanya ada untuk hari ini?" tanya Neji.

"Event, event apa?" tanya (balik) Kirito.

"Melawan 10 NPC dengan kemampuan Kenjutsu berlevel 20, mungkin hadiahnya cocok untuk mu" jawab Neji. "Bagaimana mau ikut? hadiah event ini sangat menarik" tanya Neji.

"Hadiah? apa hadiahnya?" tanya Kirito.

"500.000 silver, dan salah satu dari 12 Katana terhebat, Yoroi" jawab Neji.

Kirito tersenyum sejenak. "Baiklah, ayo"

.

Player dengan level 10 keaatas memandang tatapan mengekek pada sang mantan Beater, yang berdiri dengan menggemgam dua kunai di kedua tangan virtualnya, kecuali Neji yang tersenyum melihat Kirito sudah berdiri dihadapan 10 NPC yang menggemgam sebuah Katana.

"Pdahal dia masih level 3 tapi sudah berani mengikuti event ini, dia memang orang yang menarik" guman Neji yang memandang Kirito dengan senyum.

"Dia pasti kalah"

"Ya aku yakin dia akan kalah, lihat saja dia hanya menggunakam dua kunai, mana bisa Ia menang"

Kirito memejamkan matanya, dia tidak mempedulikan ejek-kan yang diberikan player lain. Memang dalam game, level tinggi pasti akan menang dengan mudah, tapi tidak semuanya benar. Ia pernah mengalami dikalahlan oleh Player lain yang padahal perbedaan level mereka adalah 40, tapi Ia dikalahkan, dan yang mengalahkannya adalah Naruto. Jadi dapat disimpulkan dalam game apapun diperlukan sebuah strategi untuk mengeluarkan kartu Joker mu diwaktu yang tepat, itu lah yang Ia pelajari dari sang alih pedang dengan aliran Santotyu.

Dalam hituangan mundur angka yang berada ditengah-tengah antara Kirito dan 10 NPC yang memgemgam Katana itu, sudah mencapai angka empat.

4. 3. 2. 1. 0.

GO

WUSH!

Dengan kecepatan yang cepat 10 NPC yang menjadi lawan Kirito menerjang Kirito, tapi Kirito tidak bergerak dari tempat, Ia hanya diam ditempat dengan mata terpejam.

"Hahaha dia sudah menyerah"

"Lihat saja padahal baru mulai dia sudah menyerah, hahaha"

Kirito tidak mempedulikan ejekan yang diberikan Player lain untuk kesekian kaliannya. Matanya teteap terpejam, hingga beberapa detik kemudian Ia membuka mata hitam legamnya. Tepat ketika Ia membuka mata sebuah Katana mengarah kebagian wajah avatarnya.

WUSH!

Kirito menunduk dengan cepat, dan mengarahkan kunai yang berada ditangan kanannya ke bagian perut NPC tersebut, yang Ia alirkan sebuah elemen petir.

NPC yang diincar Kirito melompat mundur kebelakang, tapi dua NPC mencoba menyerang Kirito dari sisi kanan dan kirinya. Mata hitam legam avatarnya menangkap itu semua, melihat setiap gerak gerik yang dikeluarkan dua NPC yang berada disisinya.

Dua Katana hampir menggenai Kirito, tapi Kirito berhasil menghindar dengan melompat keudara. Dari udara Ia melihat semuanya, 10 NPC yang sepertinya siap menerjangnya, tapi...

[Nitoryu: Blade Thunder Dance]

Dengan kemampuan Nitoryu miliknya yang Ia gabungkan dengan elemen petir miliknya, Kirito berdansa dengan cantik 5 cm diatas permukaam tanah, dengan dua kunainya yang Ia alirkan elemen petir, yang menebas memebas 3 NPC sekaligus.

7 NPC yang tadinya bersiap mendekati Kirito mengurungkan niatnya untuk mendekati Kirito, setelah melihat teknik tarian dua pedang yang dimiliki sang mantan Beater.

CTAR!CTAR!CTAR!

Tiga NPC kalah sekaligus dalam satu kali teknik ciptaan Kirito yang Ia pelajari di ALO, tapi tidak memggunakan elemen, sedangkan di SWO Ia menggunakan elemen petir yang disediakan oleh Game Master untuknya.

Dengan gerakan santai Kirito melempar asal dua kunainya, dan menggambil dua Katana milik NPC yang barusan Ia kalahkan dengan teknik tarian pedang petirnya.

7 NPC yang tersisa melangkah mundur, mereka memang NPC tapi entah kenapa mereka merasa takut dengan melihat tatapan dingin dari mata hitam legam Kirito.

_"Check Mate"_

KRING!

[WIN KIRITO]

7 NPC yang tersisa kalah tanpa serangan dari Kirito, mereka kalah karena keluar dari garis merah, yang telah ditentukan kalau melewati garis itu akan kalah dalam event ini.

"Menarik" guman Neji. Ia tahu kalau dari Kirito tidak berniat menghabisi para NPC itu, tapi berniat mengeluarkan mereka dari arena yang di tandai dengan darik merah. Langkah Kirito dari awal memang sudah dapat dibaca oleh Neji. Neji tahu Kirito dapat membantai 10 NPC, tapi waktu yang ditentukan tidak akan cukup, jadi Kirito megeluarkan 7 NPC yang tersisa dari arena.

Player yang lain memandang tidak percaya sosok Kirito yang dapat mengalahkan para NPC tersebut tanpa tersentuh, yang pasti dengan rencana yang cukup jenius. Seandainya mereka dapat berfikir seperi Kirito dan bersikap tenang, tidak mengeluarlan nafsu, dan amarah mereka, pasti mereka akan dapat mengatasi ini, tapi apa nyatanya, mereka kalah dengan Player baru yang berlevel 3, mereka benar-benar memalukan.

Kirito mengalihkan pandangannya pada Neji yang sedang menatapnya dengan senyum. "Langkah ku akan dimulai dari sini"

.

_(Dunia Virtual: ALO: 22 - 12 - 2023/16.45)_

Sugu dengan nama yang lebih dikenal Leafa, membarikan tubuhnya direrumputan hijau, yang terdapat bunga-bunga, melati, mawar dan semacamnya.

Tepat disebalah kiri Sugu berbaring juga kekasih dari kakak sepupunya, Asuna. Asuna juga berbaring bersama dengannya, dan memandang langit virtual berwarna biru dengan senyuman.

"Apa kau memikirkan Menma-kun, Leafa?" tanya Asuna.

"Hm" Sugu mengangguk, dengan ekspresi sedih. "Asuna-san juga memikirkan Onii-chan kan?" tanya Sugu menatap Asuna.

"Ya, tapi aku yakin mereka akan kembali dengan selamat, mereka adalah orang yang kuat" jawab Asuna tersenyum.

"Asuna-san bisa setenang itu karena memang Onii-chan sangatlah kuat, tapi Menma-kun-"

"Menma-kun adalah orang yang kuat, selain dia mempunyai teknik Santoryu, dia juga pernah mengalahkan Kirito-kun di SAO, padahal perbedaan mereka 40, tapi Menma-kun dapat mengatasinya dengan mudah" potong Asuna cepat.

"Menma-kun mengalahkan Onii-chan?" tanya Sugu tidak percaya.

"Ya, mengalahkannya dengan sebuah taktik yang cerdik, yaitu mengulur waktu hingga waktu yang ditentukan habis" jawab Asuna memandang Sugu. "Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Asuna, dan mendapat balasan gelengan kepala dari sang gadis yang menaruh hati pada Naruto.

.

_(Dunia Nyata/22- 12 - 2023/16.40)_

Yuna keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk putih mrlilit ditubuh indahnya yang bagaikan sosok bidadari cantik dengan rambut yang Ia ikat ekor kuda. Tetesan air berjatuhan dari poni rambutnya yang menutupi dahi putihnya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kelemari pakaian dan segera memekai pakaian santai untuk dirumah. Sebuah kaus putih, dengan celana pendek ketat berwarna hijau, itulah pakaian yang dikenakan Yuna, jangan lupa Ia juga memakai bra dan CD dengan warna putih.

Yuna duduk ditepi ranjang kasurnya, dengan memandang fotonya yang bersama dengan wanita 3 tahun lebih muda darinya. "Nee-chan aku akan menyelamatkan mu" guman Yuna menatap fota yang terpajang dilemari kecil sebelah ranjangnya.

Yuna membarikan tubuhnya dan mengambil sebuah alat perkembangan dari Nerve Gear, Fulldive, nama benda seperti kacamata yang diambil oleh Yuna. Tanpa Ragu Yuna memasang Fulldive kekepalanya yang telah Ia instal sebuah game yang tengah populer saat ini, Shinobi Worl Online.

_"Link Start"_

.

(Dunia Virlual: SWO: 22 - 12 - 2023/16.45)

Naruto dengan nama yang lebih dikenal Menma oleh teman-temannya, sedang fokus bertarung dengan seseorang yang memiliki Nick Name avatar Mizuki, entah nama asli atau bukan Ia tak tahu.

Dengan modal satu kunai miliknya yang berada dimulut, dan dua kunai yang dipinjamkan Kiba yang Ia gemgam, Ia menatap dingin avatar yang mencoba membunuhnya denga tragis.

Dengan sebuah kilatan hitam Naruto tiba-tiba saja Naruto menghilang dan muncul kembali dihadapan Mizuki yang mulai panik, dengan wajah memucat pasi seperti mayat.

Kiba membulatkan mata dengan sempurna, Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau orang yang temui memiliki salah satu skill unik yang ada di SWO. "Tidak mungkin, i-itu _Hirashin_"

Naruto yang telah dihadapan Mizuki dengan tiga kunai disetiap bagian tubuhnya yang diperlukan untuk melakukan Santoryu, tanpa buang waktu melancarkan serangannya.

[Santoryu no Ougi: World Descuration]

Dengan gerakan sangat cepat bahkan tidak bisa dilihat oleh mata virtual biasa, kecuali dengan Sharinggan, Naruto bergerak dengan sempurna tanpa ada gerakan yang sia-sia. Bar HP milik Mizuki terus berkutang dengan cepat, hingga...

"TIIIDDAAAKK"

CTARR!

Tubuh Mizuki berbah menjadi pecahan kaca dengan warna pelangi, seperti pada dasarnya yang ada di SWO ketika siatu onjek benda, NPC, dan Player lainnya, jika bar HP kosong maka akan berubahbmenjadi pecahan kaca. Naruto mengalihkan pandanganya, dan memandang langit virtual SWO yang berwarna biru cerah seperti bola matanya yang berada disisi kiri.

"Aku akan mengalahkan mu, Devil King"

.

"Hey Menma kau mendapatkan Skill itu dari mana?" Kiba berlari menghampiri Naruto.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kiba yang memanggil nama avatarnya. Sebuah senyum terbentuk dibibir Naruto. "Entah aku tidak tahu, yang aku tahu skill itu sudah berada di profil ku saat pertama kali aku masuk salam SWO" balas Naruto. "Ini milik mu" Naruto menggembalikan dua kunai milik Kiba, yang diterima senang hati oleh Kiba.

"Menma kau tahu kalau itu Skill unik?" tanya Kiba memastikan.

"Tidak" jawab Naruto asal. "Memang Hirashin skill unik?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja" Kiba memjawan dengan semangat. "Lalu kau naik sampai level berapa? dan apa yang kau dapatkan setelah mengalahkan Mizuki?" tanga Kiba.

"Hmm setahu ku level 10, dan 300.000 silver" jawab Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Wow Sugoi, mendapatkan Silver sebanyak itu sangat sulit sekarang" Kiba menatap Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Saat pertama kali aku memaikan SWO, mendapatkan Silver bukan lah hal yang susah, tapi entah kenapa sekarang jadi sulit, makannya banyak pemain yang berhenti memainkan SWO" jelas Kiba.

_"Orang ini tidak tahu kalau mereka berubah menjadi Zombie"_ batin Naruto. "Souka aku paham" balas Naruto. "Aku ingin keliling Desa, kau mau ikut?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu"

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG!

.

Avatar Naruto:

Nama: Menma

Elemen: ?

Skill: Kenjutsu, Taijutju, Genjutsu, Kamui, dan Hirashin.

Senjata: Kunai, ?

Tampilan: Seperti Menma Rood To Ninja, tapi tanpa tiga pasang kumis kucing.

.

Avatar Kirito

Nama: Kirito

Elemen: Thunder Rellase

Skill: Kenjutsu, ?

Senjata: Yoroi (Pedang Mihawk)

Tampilan: Seperti di SAO tapi rambutnya lebih panjang.

.

Avatar Kiba

Nama: Kiba

Elemen: ?

Skill: Craeture Attack, ?

Senjata: Kunai, ?

Tampilan: Seperti di Canon

.

Avatar Neji

Nama: Ryuho

Elemen: ?

Skill: ?

Senjata: Kunai, Shuriken, ?

Tampilan: Seperti Ryuho di Saint Seiya Omega.

.

Mohon Review

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: Naruto dan SAO bukan punya saya.**

**Naruto & SAO: Shinobi World Online.**

**Genere: Adventur, Fantasy, Sci-fi, Romance, Mystery**

**Pairing: [Naruto/Menma X OC]**

**Warning: Gaje, abal, Typo, OOC, DLL.**

.

Summary: Setelah berakhirnya peristiwa SAO dan ALO ditahun 2022 berakhir, MMORPG memuncalkan kembali game online dengan sistem VRMMORPG, dengan nama Shinobi World Online (SWO)

.

Keterangan nama ID char Naruto dalam VRMMORPG

Naruto: Menma

Kiba: Kiba

Neji: Ryuho

Sasuke: Taka

Yuna: Yuna

Hinata: Mikasa

Sakura: Sakura

Haku: Miyuki

Gaara: Sukaku

Kakashi (17 tahun): Vali

Nagato: Pain

Shion: Akeno

Koyuki: Serafall

Kurenai: Rias

.

.

[Opening 1: This Game]

.

Chapter 3: Turnamen Ninja

.

_(Dunia Virtual: SWO: 22 - 12 - 2023/17.06)_

Naruto dan Kiba berjalan dikerumanan para Player yang sedang berjalan-jalan ditengah desa Konoha. Dari tadi mereka selalu melewati Player wanita yang mrnatap Naruto dengan pandangan lapar, dan ada beberapa yang mencoba mendekatinya, tapi hasilnya Nol besar, Naruto tak peduli semuanga, Naruto tak peduli dengan tatapan mereka, atau godaan para Player wanita.

"Hey Naruto sepertinya mereka mengingakan skill mu bukan dirimu" bisik Kiba pelan.

"Ya aku tahu" balas Naruto. "Coba lihat itu" Pandangan Kiba beralih keseseorang Palyer lelaki yang menatap geram mereka. "Aku tahu dia sudah mempunyai kekasih di SWO, tapi aku tahu siapa kekasihnya, yang jelas pasti salah satu dari gadis-gadis yang tadi" jelas Naruto.

Naruto memang tahu Ia mempunyai Skill Hirashin setelah melihat data profil miliknya saat pertama kali masuk dalam SWO, tapi Ia tidak tahu apa itu Hirashin, karena memang Naruto tidak tahu sama sekali tentag Hirashin. Awalnya Ia terkejut setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Kiba, tapi Ia kembali le sifat aslinya setelah tahu semuanya, dan seperti didunia nyata, Ia selalu mendapatan tatapan iri dari orang lain, tenyang yang Ia punya.

"Hah... masih kurang" Naruto menghela nafas, silver yang Ia dapat setelah mengalahkan Mizuki memang cukup banyak, tapi silver itu masih kurang untuk membeli keperluannya di SWO, minimal silver yang dibutuhkan 1.000.000 silver, sedangkan silvernya hanya 300.000 saat ini.

"Kiba dalam SWO bagaiamana cara cepat mendapatkan uang?" tanya Naruto menatap Kiba.

"Hmm dengan taruhan dalam game" jawab Kiba santai.

"Taruhan dalam game? game apa itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ada Poker, Domino, Capsa Boya, dan Catur" jawab Kiba dengan memegang dagunya, pose ala berfikir, itu lah yang dilakukan Kiba.

"Baiklah ayo" ucap Naruto yang berjalan, dan diikuti Kiba dan Akamaru.

"Memang Game apa yang akan kau mainkan?" tanya Kiba.

"Catur"

.

Naruto melanglahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah bar yang kelihatannya ramai diisi dengan Player-player lain. Naruto melihat sekitar, tepat dibagian duduk dua orang yang saling berhadapan dengan papan catur ditengah-tengah mereka.

Naruto tersenyum sedikit, dan segera melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sana, yang pasti diikuti Kiba dan Akamaru dari belakangnya. Naruto memberhentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba begitu saja, dan pasti Kiba menabrak tubuh virtualnya.

_"Check Mate"_ guman Naruto pelan, tapi masih dapat didengat oleh sang avatar yang ada disebelahnya.

"Apa maksud mu?" tanya Kiba, tapi yang Ia dapatkan hanya instruksi jari, dengan teliti Ia mengikikuti instrukri jari Naruto. "Aku tak mengerti" ucap Kiba.

"Jika Quennya Ia majukan 3 langkah, dan Rook ke kanan 4 petak, maka Ia permainan akan berakhir tapi..." Naruto menutup mata kirinya, dan mengaktifkan mata Sharinggannya.

"Check Mate" salah satu dari dua Player yang bermain catur berteriak dengan girang.

"Dia melakukan kecurangan tanpa disadari siapa pun" Naruto menjelaskan kalau Dua Player yang sedang bermainan salah satu dari mereka melakukan kecurangan, walaupun tidak disadari siapa pun, tapi Naruto menyadarinya, kalau sala satu dari Player yang bermain catur menggunakan Genjutsu sehingga Player yang menang dapat jalan 3 kali dan Naruto melihat itu semua dibalik mata Sharinggannya.

"Hahaha masih ada yang mau menantang ku" Palyer yang memenangkan permainancatur itu berteriak dengam bangga, karena berhasil membuat Player lain takut, tapi...

"Aku menantang mu Oji-san" Naruto berjalan mendekat kepapan catur dengan pandangan datar.

"Hey Menma kau jangan gila! kau tidak lihat tadi dia bisa menang dengan mudah" teriak Kiba, tapi tidak dipedulikan oleh avatar yang megang skill unik Hirashin.

Player yang ditantang Naruto tersenyum mengejek kearah Player yang dikenal dengan nama Menma. "Kau cukup berani bocah, apa yang akan kudapat jika aku mengalahkan mu?" tanya Player yang ditantang Naruto.

"Kau akan mendapat Avatar ku" jawab Naruto tenang, dan duduk didepan Player yang Ia tantang dengan papan catur memisahkan jarak mereka.

"Avatar mu? jangan bercanda, kau saja masih level 10 kau mempertaruhkan avatar mu" Palyer yang ditantang Naruto tersenyum mengejek pada lawannya.

"Avatar ku memang salah satu skill unik, Hirashin" balas Naruto datar.

"Haha jangan ber-" Player itu bungkam ketika Naruto menunjukan profil miliknya, begitu juga dengan Player-player lainnya yang tidak berani berkata apa-apa setelah melihat satu skill unik, dan satu skill langka, Hirashin dan Kenjutsu.

"Bagaimana apa kau mau?" tanya Naruto datar.

"Baiklah, tapi kalau kau menang, apa yang kau minta?" tanya Player yang ditantang Naruto.

"Seluruh Silver yang kau punya" jawab Naruto datar.

Player yang dintantang Naruto tertawa cukup keras. "Hahaha hanya itu, baiklah" ucqp Player itu.

_"Kena kau" _batin Naruto menyeringai sadis. Naruto dan Player yang Ia tantang saling menjentikan jarinya masing-masing.

[Request] ucap mereka berdua bersamaan dengan suara sedikit keras dibarengi dengan jentikan jari.

_"Hahaha kau pasti kalah"_ batin Player yang dintantang Naruto dengan sombong.

Naruto memajukan lengannya kepapan catur, dan mengambil bidak pawn yang berada didepan raja, dan Ia majukan 1 kotak, dari tempat awalnya bidak pawn berada.

SKIP TIME

15 menit telah berlalu semenjak Naruto bermain catur dengan Player yang Ia tantang. Player yang Naruto tantang, tampak frustasi karena Ia belum melakukan Check sama sekali, sedangkan Naruto telah melakukan Check hingga 4 kali, dan Player yang ditantang Naruto tahu satu langkah lagi Naruto berjalan maka permain akan berakhir dengan kata lain Check Mate.

Tanpa ada yang sadari, tangan Player yang dintantang Naruto bergerak, dan membentuk sebuah Handseal tangan dengan cepat.

[Ilussion: Intruder]

Player yang ditantang Naruto menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Tapi tanpa Ia sadari mata merah berbentuk Shuriken saling terhubung mengawasi gerak gerik Player yang ditantang Naruto.

Dengan gerakan cepat tangan musuh Naruto bergerak meletakan bidak-bidaknya caturnya ditempat yang bisa membuat Naruto Check Mate, tapi tidak ada celah satu pun untuk membuat Naruto Check Mate.

_"Sial" _gumannya kesal. Player yang ditantang Naruto frustasi bidak King Naruto dilindungi oleh beberapa bidak utama, seperti Knight, Bishop, dan Rook. Dengan gerakan cepat tangan musuh Naruto ingin menggerakan bidak King Naruto, tapi...

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan!" suara bentakan dari seseorang membuat Musuh Naruto panik setengah mati. Ia melihat pandangan sekitar, dan mendapat pandangan membunuh dari Player-player yang menonton permain caturnya, dan Naruto.

Naruto yang dari hanya menatap datar, kini sudut bibir sedikit terangkat, dan membikin sebuah seriangai penuh kemanangan, tentu saja karena Ia berhasil memrahkan Genjutsu musuhnya dengan mata Sharinggan. "Permainan Genjutsu mu, sudah ku ketahui tuan" bisik Naruto, yang membuat Musuh Naruto membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna. "Jangan pernag kau anggap remeh mata Sharinggan" tambahnya yang membuat musuh Naruto bertambah shok.

"Jadi..." tangan kanan Naruto dengan lambat menggambil bidak Quennya, dan memajukan dua petak, dari tempat bidak Quennya berada.

_"Check Mate"_

Suara sorak sorai dari para Player yang menonton pertandingan Naruto, terdengar ditelinga virtualnya. Sebuah program dengan tulisan 20.000.000 Silver muncul didepan Naruto, tanpa pikir panjang Naruto menekan icon lingkaran yang ada diprogram itu.

Naruto beridiri dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar dengan melewati Player yang ditantang Naruto, tadi. "Arigato atas Silvernya, tuan Baka" bisik Naruto yang melangkahkan kakinya keluar, dan tidak mempedulilan tatapan kesal dari Player yang telah kalah bermain catur dengannya.

.

Naruto, dan Kiba terus melangkahkan kaki mereka di Desa Konoha. Mereka terus memasuki, dari satu toko ke toko lainnya untuk menemukan pakian yang cocok dengannya. Hingga kini Ia tiba disebuah toko yang menyediakan sebuah pakian, yang membuat Player pemegang Skill Hirashin terpesona.

"Sepertinya ini hebat" ucap Naruto, yang melihat sebuah jubah putih yang ukurannya sampai dengkul tanpa kerah tapi menggunakan tudung, didalamnya terdapat kaus hitam berkerah tinggi hingga dagu, serta celana hitam panjang, yang dilalisi sepatu boots hitam tinggi, yang hampir menyamai ujung jubah putih tersebut.

"Menma k-kau yakian akan membeli itu?" tanya Kiba shok. Tentu saja Kiba shok melihat harga dari pakian itu pasti seluruh Player shok, 3.000.000 Silver, hanya untuk pakian, Kiba saja membeli yang harganya 500.000 Silver, tapi Naruto 6x lipat dari harga pakiannya.

"Harga tak masalah untuk ku Kiba, yang penting aku biasa bergerak bebeas, saat bermain pedang" balas Naruto yang menggambil pakian itu.

"Lalu mau kau taruh mana pedang mu nanti?" tanya Kiba.

"Tentu saja didalam jubahnya" jawab Naruto yang menyerahkan pakian yang akan Ia beli kepada robot yang menjaga toko tersebut.

"Terserah mu" balas Kiba yang sudah tak peduli dengan jalan pikiran player yang memegang skill Hirashin.

.

Setelah keluar dari Toko pakian kini mereka berjalan menuju Toko senjata yang menurut Kiba paling bagus di Konoha, karena rata-rata Player yang mempunyai Skill Kenjutsu pasti le Toko tersebut.

Kiba memberhentikan langkahnya, didepan bangunan yang memiliki tulisan 'Tenten weapons store' diatas pintunya. "Nah ini tempatnya Men-" Kiba tak melanjutkan ucapannya ketika Ia melihat sisi Kanannya sudah tak ada Naruto lagi, dan ketika melihat kaca bangunan toko senjata Tenten didalamnya sudah ada Naruto yang melihat-lihat pedang. "Baka" geramnya kecil, dengan melanglahkan kakinya masuk kedalam toko senjata milik Tenten.

"Permisi ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya penjaga Toko pada Naruto yang memiliki rambur dikepang dua berwaena coklat, dan memakai Kimono putih, yang Naruto ketahui memiliki Nama ID Tenten, yang terlihat disebelah wajah Player penjaga Toko tersebut.

"Ada kah sebuah Katana yang memiliki berat lebih dari 300kg?" tanya (balik) Naruto pada Tenten.

Mata Tenten membulat sempurna, wajahnya berubah menjadii shok ketika pelangan barunya meminta pedang yang memiliki berat lebih dari 300kg. "Maaf tuan se-"

"Sepertinya ini bagus" ucap Naruto yang mengambil katana berwarna abu-abu, dengan ukiran naga dibagian besinya. "Wah bahkan beratnya hampir 500kg" kagum Naruto.

"Tapi tu-"

"Berapa harganya akan aku bayar berapa aja?" lagi-lagi Naruto memotong perkaraan Tenten kedua kaliannya.

"7.000.000 Silver tuan, tapi apa tu-" perkataan Tenten terputus begitu saja ketika Ia melihat program windows didepannya, yang menunjukan angka Silver 7.000.000.

"Bagaimana apa kau sudah berniat menjualnya?" tanya Naruto yang mengayunkan pedang yang Ia gemgam kesegala arah.

"Baiklah" dengan lemas Tenten menekan tombol icon lingkaran yang terdapat didalam program tersebut. "Tuan kau tahu pedang apa itu?" tanya Tenten memastikan.

"Tidak" jawab Naruto tanpa dosa.

Ekapresi wajah Tenten kembali shok, Ia tidak menyangka Player yang membeli pedang tersebut tidak tahu apa-apa tenatang katana yang dibelinya. "Itu adalah salah satu dari 12 katana terkuat di SWO" balas Tenten.

"Kalau begitu apa namanya?" tanya Naruto yang meletakan katananya dipinggangnya yang tertutup jubah putih, sehingga pedang barunya juga tertutup jubah putih tersebut.

Tenten menghela nafas pelan, dengan tenang. "Pedang itu memiliki nama _Gure _tuan" jawab Tenten.

"Souka, oh iya jangan panggil aku tuan, cukup panggil aku Menma, aku tak suka keformalitasan" balas Naruto yang membalik badannya. "Kiba ayo kita pergi" ucapnya yang melanglahkan kakinya keluar dari Toko Senjata milik Tenten.

"Ah iya" Kiba yang sedang melihat senjata-senjata segera berlari keluar mengikuti Player dengan Nama Menma.

.

Naruto bersama Kiba berjalan mengitari desa Konoha untuk mencari Kirito, tapi Kiba tak tahu apa maksud Naruto mengitari desa Konoha, bahkan sudah yang 3 kalinya mereka mengitari desa pusat SWO ini.

"Hey Menma sebenarnya apa yang kau cari sih?" tanya Kiba sedikit berteriak pada lawan bicaranya yang berjalan didepannya.

"Sudah kau cukup ikuti aku saja, kalau kau tak mau ikuti aku, kau bisa peegi kok" jawab Naruto datar.

Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya yang dibelakangnya terdapat Kiba, tapi seketika Ia memberhentikan langkahnya ketika melihat sebuah brosur yang tertempel ditiang dekat sebuah taman kota.

"Apa ini?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa, dengan memandangi brosur dengan tulisan Shinobi Fight.

"Itu adalah sebuah turnamen besar ninja, yang akan dilaksanakan nanti malam, apa kau mau ikut?" jawab, sekaligus tanya Kiba pada sosok Naruto yang beralih menatapnya.

"Apa kau mengikutnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku mengikutinya, aku sudah mendaftar tadi siang" jawab Kiba dengan menepuk-nepuk dada avatarnya.

"Apa hadiahnya?" tanya Naruto penasarannya.

"30.000.000 Silver, satu buah Katana dari 12 pedang terkuat di SWO, dan satu hewan Kochiyose mitiologi" jawab Kiba. "Memang tak ada tulisannya di brosur itu?" tanya Kiba, dan dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Naruto. "Sudah ku duga" ucapnya menghela nafas pelan.

"Maksudmu sudah ku duga, agar Player berlevel rendah tidak mengikuti Turnamen ini karena mungkin bisa bertemu sengan Player yang mungkin sangat kuat?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya kau benar, seperti yang diharapkan oleh otak mu itu" jawab Kiba tersenyum. "Bagaimana apa kau mau ikut? mungkin level mu masih 10 tapi aku yakin kekuatan mu mungkin sudah melebihi Player berlevel 20" ucap Kiba.

"Ya aku akan ikut" balas Naruto mengangguk yakin. "Antarkan aku ketempat pendaftarannya" ucap Naruto.

Kiba menghembuskan nafas pelan melalui mulut virtualnya. "Baiklah" balas Kiba pasrah.

.

Naruto saat ini sedang mengantri untuk pendaftaran Shinobi Fight, tapi Naruto tahu, nanti malam bukan Turnamennya, melainkan nanti malam adalah sebuah seleksi sebelum masuk kedalam 16 besar, karena akan hanya akan ada 16 orang yang pasti lulus, dan sebanyaknya-banyaknya yg gagal, karena nanti malam Naruto yakin akan ada 16 pertandingan untuk menyaring setiap timnya, jika Kiba ada dibagian 15 maka dirinya ada dibagian 16 karena memang bagian 1-15 sudah dipenuh swmua, jadi mau tak mau Naruto mengikuti bagian paling belakang.

"Selanjutnya" ucap Player yang bertugas mencatat nama Player-Player yang akan mendaftar Shinobi Fight.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya maju kedepan. "Ini data yang diperlukan" dengan tenang Naruto menyerahkan sebuah item berbentuk persegi empat, yang merupakan data profil Avatar Naruto, tapi Naruto hanya memberi tahu nama Avtarnya, dan foto Avatarnya saja.

"Ya silalan" ucap petugas itu. "Selanjutnya"

.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ketempat Kiba yang menunggunya diarea sekitar tempat pendaftaran. "Itu dia" gumannya ketika melihat Kiba yang terlelap Tidur dengan Patner hewannya sebagai bantal.

"Bangun" dengan sekali panggil yang cukup keras dari Naruto, Kiba bamgun dari alam mimpinya.

"Bagaimana? apa mengantri? dan kau ada dibagian apa?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Tentu saja, dan aku ada dibagian 16" jawab Naruto datar.

"Souka" balas Kiba yang mengalihkan pandangannya, dan mata vortualnya menanglap seorang Player yang cukup Ia kenali. "Ryuho" dengan sedikit keras Kiba memanggil temannya yang sedang berjalan dengan seorang Player serba hitam.

Player yang dipanggil Kiba membalikan badannya, dan melihat soaok temannya yang aedang beraama Patner hewannya, dan Player lain. "Kau kah Kiba, sudah lama aku tidak melihat mu" Ryuho yang merupalan Neji, yang bersama temannya menghampiri Kiba dan Naruto.

"Hahaha kau benar Ryuho" dengan sesikit tawa Kiba membalas perkataan temannya itu. "Oh iya ini Menma" ucap Kiba memperknalkan Naruto tanpa rasa sopan santun sedikit pun.

"Menma, k-kau Menma?" tanya pemuda disebalah Neji memastikan yang memiliki Nama Kirito.

"Ada apa Kirito?" tanya Neji memandang pemuda serba hitam itu.

"K-kau Kirito?" tanya Naruto memastikan, dan detik hening, tiba-tiba mereka tertawa dengan cukup keras. "Hahaha aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan mu disini Kirito" ucap Naruto mengakhiri tawanya.

"Begitu pun aku" balas Kirito yang juga mengakhiri tawanya.

Ryuho dan Kiba saling bertukar pandang, dan menatap dua Player yang sepertinya sahabat didunia nyata. "Apa kalian berdua saling mengenal?" tanya Neji.

"Tentu saja Ryuho, dia adalah orang ku cari dari tadi" jawab Kirito tersenyum.

"Souka" balas Neji tersenyum.

.

Naruto, Kirito, Kiba, dan Neji mereka kini ada disebuah Restauran yang berada di Shinobi World Online. Mwreka duduk secara melingkar, dengan meja berbentuk linglaran sempurna ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Apa kalian sudah tahu tetang informasi yang cukup penting dalam Turnamen nanti?" tanya Neji menatap Naruto dan Kiba.

"Tidak, memang informasi apa?" tanya (balik) Kiba.

"Seluruh Player kuat dipisah dalam tempat mereka" jawab Neji datar.

"Apa maksud mu?" tanya Kiba tak mengerti.

Neji menghela nafas pelan, dengan memjamkan matanya. "Baiklah akan aku jelaskan sesingkat mungkin" balas Neji.

"Di bagian1 hampir seluruhnya pemain yang cukup kuat, tapi disana ada satu dari 20 pemain terkuat dalam SWO..."

"Siapa dia Ryuho?" tanya Kiba yang menyela penjelasan dari Neji.

"Taka" jawab Neji singkat.

"Ma-maksud mu Taka yang berelemen api, dan mempunyai salah satu dari 12 pedang terkuat di SWO?" tanya Kiba memeastikan dengan gugup.

"Ya kau benar" balasnya singkat. "Ditahap 2 ada Sukaku disana..."

"Jangan katakan yang memiliki Skill unik Sand Rellase" potong Kiba cepat.

"Ya kau benar lagi Kiba" balas Neji tersenyum. "Ditahap 3 terdapat Vali..."

"Va-Vali maksud mu Vali yang memiliki Skill unik Blance Breaker, mempunyai salah satu dari 12 katana terkuat di SWO, dan mempunyai elemen es" potong Kiba yang kesrkian kalinya.

"Ya kau benar, dan setelah ini jangan potong penjelasan ku lagi, waktu kita tidak akan cukup sampai Turnamen nanti" balas Neji, sedangkan Kiba memalingkan wajahnya sebalnya ke jendela yang ada disis kirinya. Neji menghela nafas pasrah, melihat Temannya seperti anak kecil. "Baiklah akan aku lanjutkan"

"Ditahap 4 terdaoat Akeno salah satu dari 5 Player wanita terkuat di SWO yang mempunyai salah satu dari 12 pedang terluat di SWO"

"Ditahap 5 terdapat Pain, satu-satu Player yang berhasil mendapatkan skill Rinnegan"

"Ditahap 6 terdapat Rias, satu-satunya Player di SWO yang berhasil mendapatlan skill Demonic Power, sebuah evolusi dai elemen petir.

"Ditahap 7 terdapat Kirito"

"Ditahap 8 terdapat Sakura, walaupun dia bukan termasuk Player yang kuat, tapi jangan remehkan kemampuan medisnya yang sangat hebat"

"Ditahap 9 terdapat Serafall, salah satu dari 3 Player di SWO yang mempunyai skill Ice Rellase"

"Ditahap 10 terdapat Miyuki, dia Player yang mempunyai kekuatan yang sama dengan Serafall"

"Dutahap 11 terdapat diri ku"

"Ditahap 12 terdapat Shinon, Player dengan skill membidiknya yang sangat tepat dan akurat"

"Ditahap 13 terdapat Yuna..."

"Yuna, maksud mu Yuna yang memiliki rambut coklat muda panjang, dan memiliki wajah manis?" tanya Naruto yang menatap Neji dengan shok.

"Sepertinya kau mengenalinya, Menma. Ya kau benar, Yuna yang kau maksud adalah Yuna di bagian 13, dia adalah salah satu dari 5 Player terkuat di SWO" ucap Neji.

"Dibagian 14 terdapat ada Mikasa salah satu dari 5 Player wanita terkuat, Ia mempunyai Skill Kenjutsu yang hebat, dan mungkin kekuatannya setara dengan 100 Player ber level 10, Ia juga mempunyai salah satu dari 12 pedang terkuat di SWO"

"Dan 15, 16 terdapat kalian kan?" tanya Neji yang dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto. "Jadi dapat disimpulkan yang akan lolos dalam Turnamen ini adalah Nama yang tadi kusebutkan, termasuk kalian berdua, aku mungkin tidak tahu kemampuan Menma, tapi kalau yang diceritakan Kirito benar, maka kemampuannya setara dengan Taka" jelas Neji penjang lebar.

"Souka, kami mengerti" balas Menma datar. _"Yuna kah, aku ingin lihat kemampuannya"_ batin Naruto.

.

(Dunia Virtual: SWO: 22 - 12 - 2023/18.30)

Naruto tengah berdiri disebuah Arena dengan berbentuk lingkaran, ditengah-tengah Arena tersebut terdapat sebuah program dengan tulisan 'Number 16' dan angka yang menghingtung mundur.

Naruto mencabut pedang abu-abu dibalik jubah putihnya yang berkibar kecil. Tangan kanannya dengan kuat menggemgam Katana tersebut. Kedua mata virtualnya yang berbeda warna terpejam.

Angka yang menghitung mundur sudah mencapai 4, Player-player lain yang ada di Arena 16 mulai bersiap-siap. Tepat pada angka 1, Naruto membuka matanya dengan tajam, dan mata kanannya yang berubah menjadi Sharinggan.

"Aku pasti akan mengalahlan kalian semua"

0, GO

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

.

Sebelum memberi Komentar tolong baca penjelasan dibawah.

.

Profil Avatar pemain SWO:

Naruto

Nama Id: Menma

Gener: Laki-laki

Elemen: -

Skill: Hirashin, Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Kamui, ?

Senjata: Gure (Salah satu dari 12 Katana terkuat dalam SWO), ?

Penampilan: Seperti Menma Rood to Ninja, tapi tanda 3 pasang kumis.

.

Kirito

Nama Id: Kirito

Gener: Laki-laki

Elemen: Thunder Rellase

Skill: Kenjutsu, Ninjutusu, ?

Senjata: Yoroi (Salah satu dari 12 Katana terkuat di SWO)

Peampilan: Mirip seperti di SAO tapi rambutnya sedikit panjang.

.

Yuna

Nama Id: Yuna

Gener: Perempuan

Elemen: Wind Rellase

Skill: Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, ?

Senjata: ?

Penampilan: Seperti Yuna di Saint Seiya Omega.

.

Kiba

Nama Id: Kiba

Gener: Laki-laki

Elemen: ?

Skill: Taijutsu, Creature Attack, ?

Senjata: ?

Penampilan: Seperti di Canon.

.

Neji

Nama Id: Ryuho

Gener: Laki-laki

Elemen: ?

Skill: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, ?

Senjata: ?

Penampilan: Seperti Ryuho di Saint Seiya Omega.

.

Hinata

Nama Id: Mikasa

Gener: Perempuan

Elemen: ?

Sill: Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, ?

Senjata: Double Blade (12 Katana terhebat dalam SWO)

Penampilan: Seperti Mikasa di SNK

.

Sasuke

Nama Id: Taka

Gener: Perempuan

Elemen: ?

Skill: Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu

Senjata: Kusanagi no Tsurugi (12 Katana terkuat di SWO)

Penampilan: Seperti di Canon saat perang DS4

.

Sakura

Nama Id: Sakura

Gener: Perempuan

Elemen: ?

Skill, Ninjutsu Taijutsu, Medical, ?

Senjata: ?

Pemampilan: Seperti di Canon.

.

Haku

Nama Id: Miyuki

Gener: Perempuan

Elemen: Water Rellase

Skill: Ninjitsu, Taijutsu, Ice Rellase, ?

Senjata: ?

Penampilan: Seperti Miyuki di Mahaouka no Rettosei

.

Gaara

Nama Id: Sukaku

Gener: Lai-laki

Elemen: Eart Rellase

Skill: Ninjutsu, Sand Rellase, ?

Senjata: ?

Penampilan: Seperti di Canon.

.

Kakashi

Nama Id: Vali

Gener: Laki-laki

Elemen: Water Rellase

Skill: Blance Breaker, Ninjutsu, Ice Rellase, ?

Sejata: Ascalon (12 Katana terhebat di SWO)

Penampilan: Seperti Vali DxD

.

Nagato

Nama Id: Pain

Gener: Laki-laki

Elemen: Wind Rellase

Skill: Taijutsu, Rinnegan, ?

Senjata: ?

Penampilan: Seperti Pain di Canon.

.

Shion

Nama Id: Akeno

Gener: Perempuan

Elemen: Thunder Rellase

Skill: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, ?

Senjata: ?

Penampilan: Seperti Akeno DxD

.

Koyuki

Nama: Serafall

Gener: Perempuan

Elemen: Water Rellase

Skill: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Ice Rellase, ?

Senjata: ?

Penampilan: Sepeeti Serafall di DxD

.

Kurenai

Nama Id: Rias

Gener: Perempuan

Elemen: Thunder Rellase

Skill: Ninjitsu, Demonic Power, ?

Penampilan: Seperti Rias di DxD

.

Shinon

Nama Id: Shinon

Gener: Perempuan

Elemen: ?

Skill: ?

Penampilan: ?

.

5 Player Wanita terkuat di SWO

1. Yuna

2. Mikasa

3. Rias

4. Serafall

5. Akeno

.

12 Katan terkuat di SWO

1. Hikari (pemilik belum ada)

2. Yami (pemilik belum ada)

3. Gure (pemilik Naruto)

4. Yoroi (pemilik Kirito)

5. Akatsuki (pemilik belum diketahui)

6. Double Blade (pemilik Hinata/Mikasa)

7. Ascalon (pemilik Kakashi/Vali)

8. Kunagi no Tsurugi (pemilik Sasuke)

9. Mira (pemilik belum ada)

10. Kenshi (pemilik belum ada)

11. Tenshi (pemilik belum ada)

12. Akuma (pemilik tidak diketahui)

.

Skill Unik yang sudah diketahui

1. Hirashin

2. Balance Breaker

3. Demonic Power

4. Rinnegan

.

Alasan

Kenapa Shinon ikut dalam SWO: Ia merpakan charakter yang sangat penting dalam cerita GGO, maka saya masukan Shinon disini, dan Ia memegang peran cukup penting.

Char Naruto jadi banyak, alasannya, karena dalam SAO jarang char mengikuti banyak game, selain Kirito.

16 Orang yang ikut Turnamen pemegang peran penting semua dalam SWO.

.

Jadwal Turnamen

Taka (Sasuke) Vs Sukaku (Gaara)

Vali (Kakashi) Vs Akeno (Shion)

Pain (Nagato) Vs Rias (Kurenai)

Kirito Vs Salura

Serafall (Koyuki) Vs Miyuki (Haku)

Ryuho (Neji) Vs Shinon

Yuna Vs Mikasa (Hinata)

Kiba Vs Menma (Naruto)

.

Jika masih ada yang kurang dalam penjelasaan kalian bisa minta di Review, dengan senang hati saya menuliskan penjelasannya.

.

Mohon Review

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: Naruto dan SAO bukan punya saya.**

**Naruto & SAO: Shinobi World Online.**

**Genere: Adventur, Fantasy, Sci-fi, Romance, Mystery**

**Pairing: [Naruto/Menma X OC]**

**Warning: Gaje, abal, Typo, OOC, DLL.**

.

Summary: Setelah berakhirnya peristiwa SAO dan ALO ditahun 2022 berakhir, MMORPG memuncalkan kembali game online dengan sistem VRMMORPG, dengan nama Shinobi World Online (SWO)

.

Keterangan nama ID SWO: (Ada beberapa Char dari anime Naruto dan anime lain yang aku tambahkan)

Naruto: Menma

Kirito: Kirito

Kiba: Kiba

Neji: Ryuho

Sasuke: Taka

Yuna: Yuna

Hinata: Mikasa

Sakura: Sakura

Haku: Miyuki

Gaara: Sukaku

Kakashi (17 tahun): Vali

Nagato: Pain

Shion: Akeno

Koyuki: Serafall

Kurenai (17 tahun): Rias

Dan (17 tahun): Sasha

Sai: Kuroko

Rook Lee: Ace

Tayuya: Momoi

Ino: Robin

.

A/N: kemarin Sasukenya Typo, seharusnya laki-laki.

.

[Opening 1: This Game]

.

Chapter 4: Hari Akhir Sebelum Liburan Musim Dingin

.

_(Dunia Virtual: SWO: 22 - 12 - 2023/19.30)_

Naruto berada di Arena 16 yang mempunyai bentuk lingkaran, dengan tembok tinggi mengelilinginya. Diatas Arena 16 berada sebuah program yang menandakan kalau duel akan segera dimulai. Angka-angka yang berada diprogram tersebut terus menghitung mundur.

Naruto menatap program tanda duel, dengan pandangan datar dan tangan kanan menggemgam pedang Gure-nya. Dua mata virtualnya yang berbeda warna mulai terpejam ketika Program tanda duel menunjukan angka 3.

2...1

Naruto membuka kedua matanya dengan cepat mata kanannya berputar, dan membentuk sebuah shuriken yang saling terhubung.

0...GO

WUSH!

Dengan keceptan gila Naruto berlari, dan mengayunkan pedang Gure-nya kepada kumpulan Player yang saling bertarung. Melodi-melodi indah, yang merupakan teriakan Player lain terdengar ditelinga virtual Naruto. Setiap ayunan pedang yang Ia lancarkan tidak ada yang sia-sia begitu saja.

Lima buah Kunai mengarah ke kepalanya dari belakang...

TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!

Naruto berhasil menepis lima buah kunai yang mengarah padanya dengan pedang Gure yang Ia gemgam. Merasakan bahaya dari belakangnya, Naruto melompat indah diudara, dengan kedua tangan yang Ia rentakan, seperti burung. Dengan gerakan yang cukup cepat Naruto memutar tubuhnya 120 derajat, dan memutar seperti sebuah roda.

[Itoryu: Blade Dance Wings]

"AKKHHH"

TARNK!

"AKKHHH"

"AKKHHH"

Suara teriakan kesakitan Player lain tertangkap ditelinga virtual Naruto. Dengan perasaan datar, seperti tidak ada belas kasihan, Naruto terus mengayunkan pedang tunggalnya kestiap Player yang Ia lewati. Mata Sharinggannya menangkap seluruh kegiatan Player lain yang ingin menyerangnya 3 detik lebih cepat, itu membuatnya mendapat keuntungan besar dalam pertandingan kali ini.

CRAZ!

Dengan tebasan keleher Player lain Naruto berhenti menyerang, dan kini hanya tinggal 1 Player yang belum Ia kalahkan, seperti yang sudah diduga Naruto kalau orang yang tadi berhasil menahan serangannya, adalah orang dihadapannya.

Player dihadapan Naruto mempunyai postur tubuh pendek, mempunyai rambut perak pendek, bermata tajam dengan warna biru saffir, memakai kemeja putih berlengan panjang, dilapisi blazer hitam polos, dilengkapi dengan dasi hitamnya, serta celana hitam panjang, dan sepatu bots setinggj betis melekat ditubuhnya.

Player dihadapan Naruto berjalan maju beberapa langlah, dengan dua kunai digemgamannya. "Menma kah, kau sepertinya orang yang menarik" ucap Player itu dengan seringai dibibirnya.

Naruto tak merubah ekspresinya, eksprisnya tetap datar seperti tadi. "Siapa kau? kenapa aku tak melihat nama ID mu?" tanya Naruto.

Player itu meberhentikan langkahnya seketika. "Kau ingin melihat Nama ID ku? Hahaha jangan buat aku tertawa bocah" ucap Player.

Dua mata virtual Naruto yang berbeda warna menatap tajam sosok dihadapannya. "Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto tajam.

Player itu meumundurkan langkahnya satu langkah, dan tanpa buang waktu Player itu berlari. "Aku adalah orang yang akan menjadi pemenang" ucap Player itu, dengan mengarahkan kunainya kewajah Naruto.

Dengan gesit Naruto menghindari setiap ayunan kunai yang cukup cepat, seandainya Ia tidak mempunyai mata Sharinggan sudah dipastikan kalau Ia pasti akan terkena beberapa sayatan ditubuhnya, karena cepatnya ayunan kunai tersebut.

Dengan time-ming yang tepat Naruto melompat kedepan dengan gerakan salto. Menapakan kakinya dengan sempurna ditanah, dengan cepat Ia memutar badannya, dan mengayunkan katananya keleher Player tersebut yang membelakanginya.

TRANK!

Entah keahlian lawan Naruto atau hanya keberuntungan, Player tersebut dapat menangkis serangan Naruto dengan cepat. Merasa usahanya telah gagal Naruto melompat salto kebelalang, dan menapakan kakinya dengan sempurna ditanah.

Player tersebut menatapnya, menatapnya dengan sebuah seringai sadis yang terlukis diwajah avatarnya. Naruto berani bersumpah, Player dihadapannya bukan Player yang bisa diremehkan, terlebih lagi, Neji, dengan nama yang Naruto Ryuho, tidak memberi Informasi apapun tentangnya, Naruto yakin 70% kalau Player dihadapannya pasti Player yang suka membunuh Player lain, Naruto tahu dari cara bertarungnya, bertarung seorang Player Kill (PK) dengan bukan mudah ditebak, gerak, dan ekspresi, itu lah perbedaan PK dan Player biasa.

Player berambut perak tersebut menurunkan seringainya. Dengan cepat Ia memunculkan sebuah Program data ID-nya. Sebuah cahaya berwarna biru muda muncul digemgaman tanga Player berambut perak tersebut. Cahaya biru itu menghilang, digantikan dengan sebuah sabit bercabang dua dengan warna hitam pekat. "Kau masih terlalu lemah untuk mengalahkan ku Menma, butuh waktu 10 tahun lagi bagi mu untuk mengalahkan ku" ucap Player berambut perak tersebut.

Dalam sekejap mata tiba-tiba Player tersebut menghilang, dan kembali muncul dibelakang Naruto. Tangan kanannya yang sedang menggemgam sabit hitam pekat bercang dua, bergerak, bergerak keleher Naruto yang membelalanginya.

DUAR!

Dua senjata mereka beradu, sabit milik Player berambut perak, dengan pedang Gure Naruto beradu, dan menimbulkan gelombang angin, yang menciptakan ledakan kecil. Mereka menarik senjata mereka masing-masing kebelakang, dan kembali mengadu dua senjata mereka.

DUAR!DUAR!DUAR!

Sudah berapa kali mereka mengadu senjata mereka, dan setiap kali mereka mengadu, menciptalan gelombang angin. Diamtara mereka tidak ada yang mau mengalah satu sama lain atau setidaknya tidak ada yang menciptakan sedikit kesalahan.

Entah sedang melamunkan apa, Naruto barusan membuat sedikit kesalahan dengan arah pedangnya yang sedikit terpeleset. Tidak mau terkena serangan dari musuhnya, Naruto segera melompat salto kebelakang_. "Sial kecepetan sungguh luar biasa" _batin Naruto. Mata Naruto beralih kesisi kiri Player tersebut, yang menunjukan HP milik musuhnya. Naruto sempat terkejut, kenapa HP musuhnya berkurang, padahal Ia belum sempat menyentuhnya sama sekali dalam pertandingannya._ "Apa yang terjadi"_ guman Naruto.

Player berambut perak tersebut tidak menunjukan ekspresi apa-apa Ia mengangkat sabitnya tinggi-tinggi, dan mengayunkan diudara dihadapannya. Sebuah sabit, sabit angin terbentuk dihadapannya dan mengarah pada Naruto.

Dengan gerakan yang cukup cepat Naruto menghindari sabit angin yang mengarah padanya, dengan melompat kekiri. Matanya membulat, Ia tidak menyangka Player berambut perak tersebut kini ada dihadapannya, dengan mengayunkan senkata sabitnya.

DUAR!

Lagi-lagi ledakan terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Bukan hanya penonton yang menyangsikan pertandingan mereka yang shok, tapi juga para peserta yang telah selesai menyelesaikam tahapnya, seperti Sasuke, Kakashi, Neji, Kiba, Yuna, atau yang lainnya juga shok. Seharusnya pertandingan sengit tidak akan pernah terjadi ditahap awal, tapi kali ini mereka menyaksikan sendiri, pertarungan dua Player pro yang saling tidak mau mengalah satu sama lain.

"Menma berjuang lah" guman salah satu peserta yang menyaksikan pertandingan Naruto melewati layar seperti layar proyektor.

DUAR!DUAR!DUAR!

Mereka tetap saja tidak ada yang mau mengalah satu sama lain, padahal sudah ratusan kali mereka mengadu senjata mereka satu sama lain, tapi tetap belum ada yang menunjukan kalau salah satu dari mereka akan kalah dalam duel tersebut.

Merasa usahanya sia-sia Player berambut perak itu melonvat kebelkang. Dengan cepat Ia menancapkan sabit besar hitamnya ketanah, dam segera membuat handseal tangan yang cukup panjang.

[Iron Rellase: Sen Iron Shuriken]

WUSH!WUSH!WUSH!

Secara ajaib dan entah dari mana, ratusan, tidak bahkan ribuan Shuriken muncul begitu saja dari udara kosong, dan dengan kecepatan tinggi Shuriken-shuriken tersebut mengarah pada Naruto.

Naruto yang sedang mengatur nafasnya karena kelelahan dikejutkan dengan ribuan Shuriken yang mengarah padanya. Dengan cepat walaupun kelelahan, Naruto tetap memaksakan diri untuk menangkis ribuan Shuriken yang mengarah padanya.

TARNK!TRANK!TRANK!

Tangannya dengan cepat bergerak menangkis Shuriken tersebut, setiap kali Naruto mengayunkan Katananya, puluhan Shuriken berjasil Ia tangkis. Matanya tetap fokus memandang Shuriken tersebut sehingga tidak memperhatikan hal disekitarnya, dan Ia tidak tau kalau Player berambut perak tersebut ada diatasnya, dengan mengayunkan sabit hitam pekatnya.

CTAZZ!

Dengan telak Naruto terkena serangan Player berambut perak tersebut, Healt Point miliknya yang belum berkurang sama sekali akhirnya berkurang dengan deras, hingga 60% yang tersisa, dan sudah mencapai garis kuning.

Dengan susah payah Naruto bangkit dari jatuhnya. Tangan kanannya tetap meggemgam katananya, dan tangan kiri menyentuh tanah. "Sial serangannya begitu menyakitkan" batin Naruto.

Player berambut perak dihadapan Naruto tak menunjukan ekspresi apa-apa, tangan kanannya tetap menggemgam sabit miliknya. "Kau tau perbedaan level kita cukup jauh, jadi sekeras apa pun kau berusaha kau tetap akan kalah" tangan kanannya bergerak keatas, dan mengacungkan tinggi-tinggi sabitnya.

WUSH!

Sebuah sabit angin dengan kecepatan tinggi mengarah pada Naruto, saat Player berambut perak tersebut mengayunkan sabitnya diudara kosong.

Entah Refleks atau hanya kebetulan saja, Naruto mengayunkan pedang Gurenya didepan sabit angin yang mengarahnya. Sebuah gelombang angin, yang tidak tau dari mana asalnya tiba-tiba muncul dan menghilagkan sabit angin milik Player berambut perak tersebut.

Cakra Point (CP) milik Naruto yang awalnya tinggal 40% berkurang hingga 15% yang berarti sudah tak mampu membuat serangan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Walaupun otak Naruto jauh diatas kata pintar, tapi tetap saja sekarang Ia hanya menemukan jalan buntu, denhan kata lain Ia tak mempunyai akal untuk memangkan pertandingan ini.

Sebuah sinar cahaya muncul disisi kanan Player berambut perak tersebut. Sinar cahaya tersebut perlahan-lahan menghilang, dan menampilkan sosok Player berambut biru muda dengan wajah Avatar tanpa emosi, dan membawa pedang dipunggungnya dengan warna hitam pekat yang terdapat beberapa ukiran gelombang dengan warna merah.

Naruto melirik sisi Player berambut biru tersebut, dan disana Ia menemukan nama ID milik Player tersebut yang berada diatas Healt Point-nya. Kuroko itu lah nama Player berambut biru tersebut, yang terlihat diatas Healt Point-nya.

Kuroko mengalihlan pandangannya, dari wajah Player berambut perak, dan menatap Naruto dengan senyum. "Gomen Menma pertandingan mu jadi terganggu, ya walaupun kau akan kalah" ucapnya terkesan ramah, walaupun datar. Kuroko kembali menatap Player berambut perak yang ada didekatnya. "Kita sudah waktunya pergi, kita harus mempersiapkan untuk rencana kita" ucapnya datar pada Player berambut perak.

"Kau tau kau mengganggu pertandingan ku Kurolo" Player tersebut mengayunkan sabitnya kesisi kanannya, dan secara tiba-tiba sabit itu menghilang, diterangi dengan sinar cahaya berwarna biru. "Baiklah ayo" ucap Player berambut perak yang segera pergi, tapi sebelum pergi Ia menatap Naruto.

"Sebagai hadiah karena berhasil bertahan dari pertarungan dengan ku, akan memberi tau nama ku, nama ku adalah, Sasha"

.

"Apa kau bilang? Sasha, kau tidak salah dengar kan Menma?" tanya Neji menatap tidak percaya pada sosok Naruto yang duduk didepannya, dengan meja berbentuk lingkaran ditengah-tengah mereka.

Naruto menarik nafas pelan, dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. "Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak salah dengar Player itu Sasha, dan yang satu lagi Kuroko" balas Naruto. "Kau tau, kau telah menanyakan itu sebanyak 5 kali" ucap Naruto yang menunjukan angka lima dengan jari-jari tangan virtualnya. "Jadi siapa mereka sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto.

Neji memejamkan mata sejenak, dan membukanya kembali dengan lambat. "Mereka adalah berdua adalah salah satu amggota dari Guild _Black Demom_, yang terdiri dari 5 orang, dan Sasha sebagai ketuanya. Guild mereka adalah Guild PK, yang telah membunuh ratusan Player di SWO" jawab Neji.

"Lalu senjata milik Sasha dan Kuroko?"tanya Naruto.

"Senjata mereka adalah 7 dari senjata Iblis, atau sering disebut Devil Weapon, senjata mereka disebut Devil Weapon karena setiap kali menyerang menggunakan senjata mereka maka HP mereka akan berkurang, tapi sekali serang HP mu akan berkurang 40% jika yang levelnya masih sama seperti mu. Di Guild mereka ada 3 orang pengguna Devil Weapon, yang pertama Sasha Ia memegang Death Scythe, lalu Kuroko Blood Sword, dan yang terakhir adalah Player gadis dengan nama Momoi, Ia memegang Distilled Illusion" jelas Neji panjang lebar.

"Dan kenapa tadi Sasha bisa menciptakan Shuriken diudara?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia mempunyai Skill Unik, Iron Rellase, dan asal kau tau seharusnya kau bisa menang dengan mudah melawannya jika kau bisa menggunakan pedang mu dengan baik" ucap Neji.

"Apa maksud mu?" bukannya Naruto ysng bertanyata melainkan Kiba.

Neji menghela nafas sejenak. "Pedang Menma adalah salah satu dari12 pedang terkuat, dengan nama Gure, bukan kah begitu?" tanya Neji, dijawab amggukan singkat oleh Naruto. "Pedang Gure adalah pedang yang bisa menetralkan seluruh jenis Jutsu apapun, dengan kata lain pedang Naruto bisa menghilangkan seluruh jutusu apapun" jelas Neji.

"Souka, sepertinya aku harus banyak berlatih" ucap Naruto songkat. "Kirito kita Log Out besok kita masuk sekolah untuk jari terakhir sebelum liburan musim dingin" ucap Naruto beridiri dari duduknya.

Kirito yang dari tadi hanya diam, mengikuti Naruto, berdiri dari duduknya. "Ya aku tai itu" balaa Kirito.

_(Dunia Nyata: 22 - 12 - 2023/20.45)_

Naruto membuka matanya dengan perlahan, hal pertama yang Ia lihat dibalik kaca Nerve Gearnya adalah langit-langit apartemennya yang masih gelap. Naruto melepaskan Nerve Gear dari kepalanya, dan segera bangkit untuk menyalakan lampu Apartemennya.

Berjalan santai setelah menyalakan lampu Apartemennya, Ia pergi kedapur utnuk mengambil segelas air agar menghilangkan dahaga di tenggorokannya yang bagaikan hidup dipadang pasir tanpa setetes air.

GLEK!GLEK!

Meletakan gelas yang tadi terisi penuh diatas meja, Naruto berjalan kembali kekamarnya. Berhenti sebentar diruang tamu Ia melirik jam dinding yang terpajang diatas TV. Masih mempunyai waktu 30 mwenit sebelum jam tidurnya. Ia berjalan kegudang untuk menggambil boken.

.

Menggam satu boken ditangan kanannya, Naruto mengayunkan bokennya kesegala arah dengan cepat. Walaupun Ia belum pernah mengikuti Kendo satu kali pun, tapi kemampuan berpedangnya sejajar dengan Sugu, adik sepupu Kirito, yang merupakan juara Kendo tingkat Nasional.

_"Lebih cepat"_ Naruto terus mengayunkan bokennya dengan kecepatan tinggi, tapi tetap saja menurutnya masih kurang untuk melawan Sasha. Jika Ia bisa mengimbangi keceptan berpedang Sasha didunia Virtual dengan tubuh aslinya, pasti Ia akan lebih cepat dari Sasha jika didunia Virtual.

_"Masih belum" _Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto mengayunkan bokennya kesamsak yang ada didepannya.

TAK!

Bokennya patah, boken digemgaman Naruto patah ditengah-tengah, yang tentunya sudah tak akan bisa digunakan lagi. Menghela nafas sejenak Ia berjalan kebangku yang ada dekatnya, dan mengambil botol yang berisi air. Dengan rasa haus yang sangat menghantuinya, tidak sampai satu menit botol berisi air tersebut habis.

Melempar botol yang telah kosong ketempat sampah yang cukup jauh darinya Ia berhasil memasukannya dengan sempurna. Dengan pandangan mata yang sudah mulai mengantuk Ia kembali masuk kedalam Apartemennya, untuk mengistitahatkan tubuhnya.

_._

_(Dunia Nyata: 23 - 12 - 2023/06.54)_

Sinar matahari masuk kedalam ventilasi Apartemennya. Dengan mata yang masih mengantuk Naruto bangun dari tidurnya, dan segera berjalan kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dari keringat berkat latihan kendonya tadi malam.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Ia masuk sekolah sebelum liburan musim dingin, tentu saja seperti yang diharapkan semua murid termasuk Naruto, hari terakhir adalah hari special, yang pasti akan ada semacam lomba yang di adakan sekolah, dan Naruto menanti lomba itu.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk putih melilit ditubuhnya, dan beberapa tetesan air jatuh dari poni pirangnya. Dengan cepat Ia masuk kedalam kamar tidur, dan segera memakai pakian olahraga tanpa lengan, tidak lebih tepatnya jersei basket sekolahnya dengan nomor punggung 11. Setelah selesai memakai Jersei basketnya, Ia segera membalut tubuhnya dengan jaket putih bergaris hitam dibagian kedua lengan.

Keluar dari kamarnya, Naruto langsung menuju rak sepatu, dan mengambil sepatu basketnya yang berwarna. Dengan cepat Naruto memakai sepatunya, dengan ikatan tali yang rumit dan kencang. Telah selesai Naruto memakai sepatunya, Ia segera pergi kebagasi untuk menggambil motornya.

.

Drngan keceptan tinggi Naruto mengendari motornya ditengah jalan yang ramai akan mobil-mobil tapi dengan mudah Ia menyalip kekiri kekanan, seperti penggendara motor yang telah handal. Melewati tikungan, Ia segera memberhentikan motornya didepam Apartemen yang terdapat Yuna sedang menunggynya.

Naruto memaikan kaca helm full face-nya keatas dan menatap Yuna dengan kedua mata biru saffirnya. "Lama menunggu?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak" jawab Yuna dengan senyum. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau memakai pakaian basket sekolah?" tanya Yuna.

"Nanti kau akan tau" jawab Naruto. "Cepat lah naik, nanti kita bisa terlambat" ucap Naruto.

"Y-ya" balas Yuna yang swgera naik kebangku belakang motor Naruto, dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Naruto. "K-kau bisa jalan" ucap Yuna.

Naruto menurunkan kaca helm Full face-nya, dan memandang serius jalan yang tertutup kaca helmnya. "Baiklah" tanpa buang waktu, Naruto segera menarik gas motornya.

.

_(Dunia Nanyata: 23 - 12 - 2023/08.16)_

Sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali Kirito melihat jam yang ada di Smartphonenya, dan itu sudah berlalu dari 40 menit yang lalu. Saat ini Kirito sedang menggumakan seragam basket sekolahnya dengan nomor punggung 7, dan memakai sepatu basket berwarna hitam dengan garis putih.

Kirito sedang menunggu, saat ini Ia sedang menunggu pemain ace sekolahnya, Naruto. Naruto adalah ace mereka, pemain basket terkuat disekolahnya. _"Tumben sekali Ia telat"_ guman Kirito. Kirito mengalihkan pandangannya kesisi kanan, dan menatap sosok pria berambut panjang hingga punggung. "Dan apa kau melihat Menma?" tanya Kirito.

Orang yang dipanggil Dan oleh Kirito menoleh menatap Kirito. "Tidak" jawab Dan menggelengkan kepalanga pelan. "Mungkin Ia sedang kencan" ucap Dan dengan senyum kecil.

"Hah" Kirito menghela nafas pelan. "Kau tau kan Ia tidak mungkin kencan dengan seorang gadis, dia itu seperti alergi terhadap gadis" ucap Kirito.

"Mungkin saja yang dikatakan Dan benar" ucap seseorang berambut pendek.

"Sai Apa mak-"

"Lihat itu" tangan orang yang bernama Sai menunjuk pintu ruang klub basket sekolah mereka, dan disana ada pemandangan yang membuat Kirito tidak bisa percaya. Naruto seorang pria yang seperti alergi terhadap gadis-gadis, sekarang berjalan bersama salah satu gadis cantik dosekolah mereka Yuna, dia adalah gadis yang cukup populer disekolah mereka.

"Gomen aku terlambat" Naruto menaruh ransel besarnya dibangku, dan segera membuka jaketnya. "Yuna kau mau pergi atau melihat kami latihan" tanya Naruto, yang sedang melepas celana panjangnya.

"Aku disini saja, aku ingin melihat kalian latihan" jawab Yuna dengan senyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa duduk Asuna, disana" balas Kirito dengan tangan kiri memainkan bola basket, dan tangan kanan menunjuk Asuna yang duduk dipinggir lapangan.

"Souka baiklah" ucap Yuna, segera berjalan kearah Asuna yang sedang duduk dibangku pinggir lapangan, bukan bangku penonton.

Naruto dengan segera melepaskan jaket yang Ia pakai dan juga melepas celana panjang olahraga yang Ia kebakan. "Hey Kirito kenapa kau langsung menggunakan seragam?" tanya Naruto yang entah kapan sudah mengganti seragamnya, dengan baju oblong berwarna putih.

"Eh" Kirito tersentak kaget. "Gomen aku lupa ganti" dengan segera Kirito membuka ranselnya, dan mencari baju oblongnya untuk latihan.

.

Dug!Dug!Dug!

Suara bola basket terpantul menggema diruang klub basket yang cukup besar. Kirito saat ini Ia yang sedang memantulkan bola dilapangin yang licin. Kirito diam tak bergerak, tapi tangannya tetap memantulkan bola basket yang ada ditangannya. Kirito tak bergerak, tentu ada alasannya, alasannya karena Naruto ada didepannya.

Bukannya Ia tak yakin kalau Ia tak bisa melewati Naruto, tapi sudah pasti Ia tak akan melewati Naruto. Naruto adalah ace mereka, selain lincah, dan kuat, Naruto juga cepat, bisa dikatakan kalau orang seperti Naruto hanya ada beberapa didunia, selain pintar dan ahli Kendo, Ia juga ahli dalam olahraga, terutama basket, jadi jangan pernah kau sesekali meremehkan Naruto.

Naruto menghadang Kirito, dengan memandang wajah Kirito yang penuh keringat mengucur dari dahinya. "Ada apa Kirito? kau tidak melewati ku" ucap Naruto dengan senyum.

_"Sial , aku tak akan bisa melewatinya"_ batin Kirito. Kirito mengalihkan pandangannya, dan melihat salah satu pemain dengan rambut mangkok, yang menggunakan kaus hijau oblong. "Lee terima ini"

"Jangan" teriak Dan, tapi sudah telat. Kirito sudah melemparkan bolanya kepada Lee dengan kencang.

TAP!

Bola itu berhasil diblock oleh Sai yang entah dari mana datangnya. Bola baslet itu meluncur bebas saat ini, meluncur bebas kepada Naruto yang berlari kencang kearah ring.

TAP!

Dengan sempurna, Naruto menangkap bola basket yang dipass oleh Sai. Dengan cepat Naruto memutar tubuhnya yang sempat menghadap belakang untuk menangkap bola yang meluncur padanya.

Dug!Dug!Dug!

Cepat, itu kata yang tepat untuk Naruto yang sedang men-dribble bola baket kearah ring. Matanya tetap memandanh tajam, memandang tajam hal didepannya yang tertangkap dimata biru saffirnya.

Cit!

Tidak hanya cepat dalam berlari, Naruto juga cepat dalam berhenti berlari, sampai terdengar kencang suara gesekan sepatunya dengan lapangan basket. Naruto memberhentikan larinya bukan tanpa alasan, tapi saat ini Kirito ada didepannya. Menangkap bola yang Ia bawa didepan dadanya, Naruto mengangkat bola sampai diatas kepalanya.

_"Tidak three point"_ guman Dan panik.

_"Three ponit kah"_ dengan sigap Kirito meloncat tinggi. Ia terkejut, bukan hanya Kirito, tapi juga Dan, mereka tidak menyangka kalau Naruto mengoper bolanya pada Sai yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

TAP!

Dengan cepat Sai mendorong bola tersebut dengan telapak tangannya, dan dengan cepat bola tersebut meluncur bebes kedepan, yang terdapat Naruto sedang berlari menuju ring.

TAP!

Sempurna, Naruto berhasil menangkap sempurna bola basket yang diumpan oleh Sai dengan tangan satu, ditambah tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Tanpa buang waktu Naruto segera meloncat tinggi didepan ring untuk melakulan dunk.

DUAKH!

Bola terswbut masuk dengan bebas kedalam ring basket. Teman-temannya yang ikut latihan bersamanya menghela nafas pasrah, karena ini adalah hal yang biasa bagi mereka kalau Naruto pasti akan mencetak angka dengan kombinasinya dengan teman satu tim.

TAP!

Naruto menapak dengan sempurna dilantai. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, dan menatap teman-temannya dengan senyum. "Gomen aku berlebihan" ucap Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

BLETAK!

"Kau hebat seperti biasanya Naruto" ucap Lee dengan menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Kau jangan terlalu merasa bersalah Naruto, ini hanya latihan" ucap Dan berjalan kearah mereka. "Tapi kau harus ingat, kita harus menang nanti dilatih tanding" tambah Dan.

Naruto tersenyum, tersenyum dengan memandang wajah Dan."Ya kapten" balas Naruto.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG!

Apakah kesan kalian tentang Chapter ini? Apa kah saya cukuo terampil dalam membuat Fic bertema basket seperti Kuroko no Basuke? Sken akhir tadi adakah Sken Kuroko no Basuke, entah di Episode berapa

.

Author Note: Kenapa Naruto terlalu lemah dalam Chapter ini? Apakah kalian ingat kalau Naruto adalah pendatang baru di SWO, tidak mungkinkan bisa mengalahlan seorang Player Killer, yang menggunakan Skill Unik, dan Devil Weapon, ditambah Ia belum bisa mengontrol kemampuan pedangnya, belum sempurna menggunakan Hirashin, ditambah Ia belum pernah menggunakan Kamui, pastinya sangat lemah, untuk Ninjutsu saja Ia belum punya. Mungkin Jika Naruto yang sekarang bertarung dengan Kiba hasilnya 50:50, jika dengan Neji dipastikan kalah.

.

Keterangan Jutsu:

Tidak semua Jutsu bisa digunakan sekaligus di SWO. Kalau kalian pernah main Ninja Saga pasti kalian tau kalau Setiap menggunakan Jutsu yang sama menggunakan waktu jeda, sama seperti di SWO, dibutuhkan waktu jeda untuk menggunaka Jutsu yang sama.

.

New Data Profil Player SWO:

Naruto

Nama Id: Menma

Gener: Laki-laki

Skill: Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Sharinggan, Fuinjutsu, Taijutsu, ?

Elemen: ?

Jutau yang digunakan: [Blade Dance Wings], [Kamui], [Hirashin], ?

Penampilan: Seperti Menma di Rood to Ninja

Senjata: Gure (12 pedang terkuat)

.

Kirito

Nama Id: Kirito

Gener: Laki-laki

Skill: Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, ?

Elemen: Petir

Jutsu yang digunakan: [Blade Thunder Sword], [Sword Thunder Voltage], [Blade Punctures], ?

Penamlilan: Seperti di SAO tapi rambutnya lebih panjang.

Senjata: Yorai (12 pedang terkuat)

.

Neji

Nama Id: Ryuho

Gener: Laki-Laki

Skill: Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, ?

Elemen: Air

Jutsu yang digunakan: [Rozanshōryūha], [Rozanhyakuryūha], [Rozankōryūha], ?

Penampilan: Seperti Ryuho di Saint Seiya Omega

Senjata: Kunai, Shuriken, ?

.

Kiba

Nama Id: Kiba

Gener: Laki-Laki

Skill: Craeture Attack, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, ?

Elemen: Api

Jutsu: [Lionet Burning Fire], [Lionet Bomber], [Fire Lion Dance]

Penampilan: Seperti di Canon

Senjata: Kunai, Shuriken, ?

.

Yuna

Nama Id: Yuna

Gener: Perempuan

Skill: Taojutsu, Ninjutsu, ?

Elemen: Angin

Jutsu yang digunakan: [Blast Typhoon], [Divine Tornado], ?

Penampilan: Seperti Yuna di Saint Seiya Omega

Senjata: Kunai, Shuriken, ?

.

Sasuke

Nama Id: Taka

Gener: Laki-laki (Kemarin Typo)

Skill: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Genjutsu, ?

Elemen: Api

Jutsu yang digunakan: [Fire Ball], [Fire Dragon], [Wings Phoniex], [Fire Bird], ?

Penampilan: Seperti di Canon saat PDS 4

Senjata: Kusanagi no Tsurugi

.

Hinata

Nama Id: Mikasa

Gener: Perempuan

Skill: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, ?

Elemen: ?

Jutsu yang digunakan: ?

Penampilan: Seperti Mikasa di SNK

Senjata: Kunai, Shuriken, Double Blade (12 pedang terkuat)

.

Sakura

Nama Id: Sakura

Gener: Perempuan

Skill, Ninjutsu Taijutsu, Medical, ?

Elemen: Tanah

Jutsu yang diguanakan: ?

Senjata: ?

Pemampilan: Seperti di Canon.

.

Haku

Nama Id: Miyuki

Gener: Perempuan

Skill: Ninjitsu, Taijutsu, Ice Rellase, ?

Elemen: Air

Jutsu yang digunakan: [Ice Mirror], [Ice Hole], [Ice Sword], ?

Senjata: ?

Penampilan: Seperti Miyuki di Mahaouka no Rettosei

.

Gaara

Nama Id: Sukaku

Gener: Lai-laki

Skill: Ninjutsu, Sand Rellase, ?

Elemen: Tanah

Jutsu yang digunakan: [Sand Lance], [Sand Shield], [Sand Rain], ?

Senjata: ?

Penampilan: Seperti di Canon.

.

Kakashi

Nama Id: Vali

Gener: Laki-laki

Skill: Blance Breaker, Ninjutsu, Ice Rellase, ?

Jutsu yang digunakan: [Ryu Dama], [Balance Breaker], [Ice Explosion], [Diamond Burst], ?

Sejata: Ascalon (12 Katana terhebat di SWO)

Penampilan: Seperti Vali DxD

.

Nagato

Nama Id: Pain

Gener: Laki-laki

Skill: Taijutsu, Rinnegan, ?

Elemen Angin

Jutsu yang digunakan: [Chibaku Tensei], [Shira Tensei], ?

Senjata: ?

Penampilan: Seperti Pain di Canon.

.

Shion

Nama Id: Akeno

Gener: Perempuan

Skill: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, ?

Elemen: Petir

Jutsu yang digunakan: [Thunder Voltage], [Blanck Thunder], [Thunder Sword], ?

Senjata: ?

Penampilan: Seperti Akeno DxD

.

Koyuki

Nama: Serafall

Gener: Perempuan

Skill: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Ice Rellase, ?

Elemen: Air

Jutsu yang digunakan: [Ice Shield], [Ice Lance], [Ice Sword], [Ice Lion], [Ice Dragon], ?

Senjata: ?

Penampilan: Sepeeti Serafall di DxD

.

Kurenai

Nama Id: Rias

Gener: Perempuan

Skill: Ninjitsu, Demonic Power, Taijutsu, ?

Elemen: Petir

Jutsu yang digunakan: [Demon Thunder Voltage], [Ball Demon Thunder], ?

Penampilan: Seperti Rias di DxD

.

Shinon

Nama Id: Shinon

Gener: Perempuan

Skill: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Shooter, Kenjutsu, ?

Elemen: Angin

Jutsu yang digunakan: [Wind Aiming], [Devil Shooter], [Demon Sword Dance], [Wind Bird Dance], ?

Penampilan: Seperti Xenovia di DxD

Senjata: ?

.

Dan

Nama Id: Sasha

Gener: Laki-laki

Skill: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Genjutsu, Iron Rellase

Elemen: Tanah

Jutsu yang digunakan: [Sen Iron Shuriken], [Wind Scythe], ?

Senjata: Death Scythe (7 Senjata Iblis)

Penampilan: Seperti Sasha di Seikon no Qwarser

.

Sai

Nama Id: Kuroko

Gener: Laki-laki

Skill: Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, ?

Elemen: Air

Jutsu yang digunakan: [Water Dragon], [Shadow Blade Dance], ?

Penampilan: Seperti Kuroko di Kuroko no Basuke

Senjata: Blood Sword (7 Senjata Iblis)

.

Rock Lee

Nama Id: Ace

Gener: Laki-laki

Skill: Taijitsu, Kenjutsu, Genjutsu, ?

Elemen: Api

Jutsu yang digunakan: [Hiken], [Sacred Fire], [Boxing Illusion], ?

Penampilan: Seperti Ace di One Piece

Senjata: Pisau Kecil.

.

Tayuya

Nama Id: Momoi

Gener: Perempuan

Skill: Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, ?

Elemen: Petir

Jutsu yang digunakan: [Death Music], [Thunder Explosion], ?

Penampilan: Seperti Momoi di Kuroko no Basuke

Senjata: Distilled Illusion

.

Ino

Nama Id: Robin

Gener: Perempuan

Skill: Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Flower Rellase, ?

Elemen: Angin

Jutsu yang digunakan: [Flower Illusion], [Wind Dragon], ?

Penampilan: Seperti Robin di One Piece

.

Skill unik yang diketahui:

1. Hirashin

2. Sand Rellase

3. Balance Breaker

4. Demonic Power

5. Rinnegan

6. Shooter

7. Iron Rellase

8. Flower Rellase

.

Profil 12 pedang terkuat

1. Nama: Hikari

Bentuk pedang: Wujud pedang dari roh Est di Seirei Blade Dance

Kemampuan: ?

Pemilik: ?

.

2. Nama: Yami

Bentuk pedang: Wujud pedang dari roh Restia di Seirei Blade Dance.

Kemampuan?

Pemilik: ?

.

3. Nama: Gure

Bentuk pedang: Pedang Excalibur di Stay Night

Kemampuan: Dapat menetralkan/menghilang seluruh jutsu apapun.

Pemilik: Naruto/Menma

.

4. Nama: Yorori

Bentuk pedang: pedang Mihawk di One Piece

Kemampuan: dapat memotong apapun, termasuk jutsu

Pemilik: Kirito

.

5. Nama: Akatsuki

Bentuk pedang: Pedang Akame, di Akame ga Kill

Kemampuan: ?

Pemilik: ?

.

6. Nama: Double Blade

Bentuk pedang: Twin Ninja Swords with Tactical. Kalau tidak tau, cari di gogle

Scabbards

Kemampuan: ?

Pemilik: Hinata/Mikasa

.

7. Nama Asccalon

Bentuk pedang: Seperti pedang Ascclon milik Issei sebelum menjadi satu dengan Sacred Gearnya.

Kemampuan: ?

Pemilik: Kakashi/Vali

.

8. Nama: Kusanagi no Tsurugi

Bentuk pedang: Seperti di Canon

Kekuatan: ?

Pemilik Sasuke/Taka

.

9. Nama: Mira

Bentuk pedang: Pedang Durandal di High School DxD

Kekuatan: ?

Pemilik: ?

.

10. Nama: Kenahi

Bentuk pedang: Pedang Tessaiga milik Inuyasha

Kekuatan: ?

Pemilik: ?

.

11. Nama: Tenshi

Bentuk Pedang: Zanpakouto Hyorinmaru milik Toshiro Hitsugaya

Kekuatan: ?

Pemilik: ?

.

12. Nama: Akuma

Bentuk Pedang: Zanpakouto Tensa Zangetsu. milik Ichigo saat Bankai

Kekuatan: ?

Pemilik: ?

.

Data Profil 7 Senjata Iblis

1. Nama: Death Scythe

Bentuk Senjata: Sabit milik Sasha di Seikon no Qwarser

Kekuatan: Menciptakan sabit angin

Pemilik: Dan/Sasha

.

2. Nama: Blood Sword

Bentuk Senjata: Pedang Shusui di One Piece

Kekuatan: ?

Pemilik: Sai/Kuroko

.

3. Nama: Distilled Illusion

Bentuk Senjata: Seperti seruling milik anak buah Esdeath yang telah mati, di Akame ga Kill

Kekuatan: ?

Pemilik: Tayuya/Momoi

.

4. Nama: Phantom Bullet

Bentuk Senjata: seperti Desert Deagle

Kekuatan: ?

Pemilik: ?

.

5. Nama: Dragon Gloves

Bentuk Senjata: Tangan Naga milik Issei di High

Kekuatan: ?

Pemilik: ?

.

6. Nama: Guns Hell

Bentuk Senjata: Gunbai milik Madara

Kekuatan: ?

Pemilik: ?

.

7. Nama: Canine Paradise

Bentuk Senjata: Seperti Tonbogiri, yang merupakan 3 tombak legendaris dari Jepang.

Kekuatan: ?

Pemilik: ?

.

Cukup Sekiab data-data SWO yang saya berikan, Mohon Review.

.


End file.
